School Days
by melody unwinding
Summary: [Rated for language and sexual inuendo] Life at Shikon Boarding school isn't exactly easy, especially when you all have your own personal enemy. But this year, things are about to change. Is love in the air, or is it just malice?
1. The Perfect Enemy

**Disclaimer :: **I'm only going to say this once—I don't own the characters and most of the plot—I only own the order in which written.

**Chapter Warnings :: **Nothing. Nothing at all.

**School Days   
**_Created by: Reall-Goodchild   
__Re-written by: Melody Unwinding_

A young red headed student sat at her desk tapping her foot against the leg of her chair. Twirling her fiery hair around her index finger she sighed as she tried to occupy her thought of something other than numeric equations. All those symbols and numbers drove her insane, making her head throb. She would rather be doing something crafty—creating a work of art with words and making it all her own. There were no rules to it—unless you counted making a plot, setting, storyline and all those other nicks and knacks. Writing was her safe haven, allowing her to drift off into her own little world. Her eyes drifted towards the windows which revealed the grounds of Shikon boarding school. A Cherry Blossom swayed lightly in the cool breeze outside, ruffling the leaves gently. She was hardly aware of her teacher burning holes in the side of her head when she felt a sharp kick from behind her. Her head snapped back and she saw the urgent hazel eyes of her friend looking forward.

"Ayame, are you with us?" The teacher asked with pursed lips. Ayame turned around and looked at her teacher who held an angry glare towards the young wolf demon. She nodded before lowering her eyes to the binder in front of her. She was supposed to be taking notes, but all she saw was a lovely picture of her holding a knife over a boy with long hair tied up into a ponytail. She smirked at her drawing before she heard the sudden murmur of her classmates. The teacher had retreated to her desk to catch up on some marking that she had to attend to, leaving the class to get to the assignment.

"Daydreaming again?" A voice sounded from behind her. She whipped her head around and gave her friend an 'as-if' look before glancing down at the paper. It was filled with statistics and terminology, confusing her to no end.

"I wasn't _daydreaming_ Sango, I was simply trying to block out any sign of useless information." Ayame said to her friend, wishing that the class would just end. Her emerald eyes glanced up and looked around the room until it caught sight of another of her friend's, only she was lazily looking at the back of someone's head. She stifled back a chuckle before she turned back to her own paper, ready to draw once again if that's what it took.

"Whatever Ayame, you can fail if you want..." Sango said sighing, giving her statement a little dramatic zing to it. She turned the page to indulge in another gruesome cartoon, unaware of the approaching figure. She heard a quiet exchange of words behind her before silence fell—an awkward silence only meaning one thing-

"PERVERT!" Sango shrieked from behind her, making it loud enough to burst the hentai's eardrums. The boy on the ground covered his ears as she attempted to wound him with her voice. His violet eyes kept on her intensely, not wanting to break the gaze that he had developed onto her beautiful figure. Her cheeks held a faint red tinge to them and he swore he could see her eyes ablaze. She held a pencil in her hand, looking about ready to jam it through his skull. She tightened her hold on the object until it cracked in half. She threw the broken pencil at her assaulter and turned back to her work, fuming.

"I appreciate the pencil my dear Sango, but did you have to brea-"He said rather sheepishly, already injured from her touch. She turned back to him and it took almost all her control not to bite his head off.

"Take it or leave it Miroku, my patience is growing thin." She said as calmly as she could muster through clenched teeth. He gulped before taking the pieces and scurrying back to his desk at the back of the class. He was met by a muffled laughter from his so-called 'friends'.

"Smooth, real smooth." The one to his right commented, attempting to keep his cool. His azure eyes flickered with amusement and he could hardly contain the large smile plastered on his face. His long black hair swayed in the ponytail as he chuckled lightly at his friend's poor attempts.

"Shut up Kouga, you two probably haven't even felt the caress of a woman's behind in your life." He snapped a little irritated with their actions. The wolf stopped laughing and almost lunged out of his chair at his friend, if it hadn't been for the quick come back of the third party.

"You know Miroku, I have—I just haven't been rejected for it." He sneered, making sure to get his point through. He received a dirty look from his perverted companion before he attempted to ignore them.

"Nice one Inuyasha." Kouga said raising his hand towards the hanyou. His silver-haired friend accepted the action and slapped his raised hand, basking in his glory. His golden eyes reflected the mischief that he lived for and laughed at the unforgettable moment that had just passed.

**RING**

The bell sounded loudly, everyone springing out of their chairs in haste to get back to their dormitories. Ayame lead the other two girls towards their house, needing relief from the headache she was receiving very quickly. At Shikon there were four houses—green, yellow, red, and blue. It was much like a public school, freshmen—green, juniors—yellow, sophomores—red, and seniors—blue. Since they were all sophomores, they were in the red house. The layout worked pretty simple—a large recreational room used for about anything was the first thing you walked into. To the right were the guys sleeping quarters, and to the left were the girls.

But to keep everyone in order—even when they should be responsible for themselves—were the HOH's. Otherwise known as the Head of the Houses, they prevented mainly squabbles from going on, or any certain perverts from sneaking into the girls or guys dormitories. The two most suitable for the job were Sango and Miroku, both being the teacher's favorites. Apart from his lecherous actions Miroku was fairly smart and a good student. Sango was smart and very proactive in any class that she was put in, acting as if she knew it like the back of her hand. But sometimes when Miroku felt a little dangerous and decided to abuse the title of HOH he usually attempts to sneak into the girl's dorm, hoping to see a little something. Sango took it as her duty to try and put him in his place. She would either beat him into a bloody pulp or give him a warning glare following her deadly shriek.

Ayame collapsed on the black couch, leaving no room for anyone else to sit down and rest their aching feet. Kagome grabbed Ayame's discarded books and headed up to their dorm with Sango behind her, going to put away their school stuff. She didn't notice the figure block her sudden light until she heard a snort and then the only voice she didn't need to hear at the moment.

"Take up the whole couch would ya'." Kouga scoffed as he looked down at the girl sprawled across the one thing that he had been waiting to stretch across. She growled at him, showing him her hatred for him.

"Back off dick." She said, not moving an inch. He narrowed his eyes slightly at her, hoping that he might be able to scare her away—but then again it _was_ Ayame.

"Looks like someone's grouchy today. Didn't get enough beauty sleep?" He asked, flashing her a smirk of arrogance. She flipped him the finger before flashing him a fake smile and closing her eyes, hoping that he would go away.

"Think you're so high and mighty do you. See you later Ice Queen." He said before leaving her to go join the game of pool that Inuyasha and Miroku had just started. He abandoned his books on the nearest flat surface and hurried to the table. On the way he almost knocked over Kagura on his way to his destination, only slightly brushing up against her. He missed the look she gave him, the look of longing fulfillment. She smiled at him with her bright ruby red lips before turning back to her target. She headed towards the doorway to her dorm when she saw Kagome and Sango coming. Her eyes connected with each pair of theirs, making sure that she gave them a hard glare with her deep red eyes.

"Watch your back Higurashi, HOH. You never know who'll be there to stab you in the back." She said as she walked by, making no sense at all. Sango rolled her eyes at Kagura's words before making her way over to the almost lifeless Ayame. Her eyes glanced downwards at her watch, and before she could even think anything, a voice echoed through the room, stilling everyone.

"Dinner!" Inuyasha cried as he looked hungrily at the large clock on the wall, ticking away quietly. He licked his lips hungrily before he dropped what he was doing and started for the door. His small triangular fuzzy ears tweaked slightly at his movement, stirring a silent giggle from most of the girls who had watched closely. Kouga and Miroku rolled their eyes at their friend before following him closely towards the door. Practically everyone else followed suit, wanting to get some food before the boys ate it all up.

"I hope I can get something to eat before they devour everything in sight." Kagome sighed before heading after the crowd.

"Yeah, we'll be lucky to even get a crumb." Ayame said as she rolled out of the comfort and lazily picked herself up towards the door. Sango laughed at her two friends, knowing that they were overdramatic in almost everything that involved any of those three. Slowly they made their way to the dinning hall, formerly known as their 'cafeteria'.

**::--::**

**A/U :: **Chapter 2—coming soon. I appreciate opinions—flame or review.

Arriverdici!   
**   
Melody Unwinding**


	2. Risky Assumptions

**Chapter Warnings :: **Nada.

**School Days   
**_Created by: Reall-Goodchild   
__Re-written by: Melody Unwinding_

The three girls made a beeline for the line-up for food, hoping that they wouldn't have to wait forever. Ayame was first to reach it, almost sprinting to beat a slightly shorter and shrimpy boy looking to take her spot in line. She slid in right behind Kouga, not realizing her mistake until she had actually stopped letting her victory getting to her head. She scowled at his back, hoping that he wouldn't acknowledge her presence. She glanced back at her friends, only to see them giggling like mad. They made their way over to her, sliding in behind her much to the boy's disappointment. Ayame raised her eyebrows up at the two, wondering why on earth they were being so..._them_.

"A fourth year winked at me!" Kagome said almost squealing like a little girl who had just gotten a brand new dress. She rolled her eyes at her friend, clearly not interesting in that but the food waiting to be annihilated by her. Her stomach growled as she placed her hands on it, trying to reassure it.

"I think you should talk to him!" Sango said, looking back briefly at the boy who had continued his meal and conversation. Kagome was starting to fidget with the end of her skirt, annoying Ayame. She was always grouchy, school just wasn't her thing. She moved up the line, getting closer and closer.

"Really? He could've done it to you! You never know!" Kagome said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Ayame laughed, she couldn't help but laugh at her friends—they were so original and unlike anyone she knew.

"What's so funny?" Sango asked, shoving her playfully. But that 'playful' shove was a little harder than she had meant for it to be, not knowing her actual strength. Ayame bumped into Kouga, making him lurch forward a step. She glared at her friend as she awaited the full blow of Kouga's words. But what surprised her was that he didn't turn around and start to cuss at her, he just continued waiting for his food as if she never had touched him. She gazed oddly at his back before shaking her head and leaning to the left a bit, seeing what was the special on the menu tonight. Her eyes opened wide as she saw some salmon sitting on tiny plates, just waiting for her to devour.

She grabbed a tray from the small counter and prayed that the line would go faster. Then as if she was Moses, the line moved faster and she was practically at the front. She was only barely out of reach of her salmon, the last one calling out her name. She reached forward, hoping to grab it before anyone could, when Kouga's outstretched hand beat her own. He grabbed the plate and set it on his tray before grabbing a drink and heading away. He looked back at the angry wolf, waving with a lopsided grin on his face. She glared at him, hoping that he would explode that very second.

"I _hate_ that wolf." She seethed grabbing a salad and placing it on her tray rather roughly. She grasped a can of coke, denting it slightly from the pressure she had on it. Kagome and Sango grabbed their food, hoping that they didn't have to deal with a trigger-happy Ayame through dinner. Sango took the lead and slowly stepped in front of her.

"Let's go eat outside; the air should be good for us all." Sango suggested, leading them towards the French doors that led to a patio with lawn chairs and tables. The sky was a flush of reds and pinks, giving it the look that made you think of candy canes and summer nights. They took a seat at a picnic table by the tiny pond that they had found to be their favorite landscape add-in that the school had. Ayame looked back to see Inuyasha and Kouga following Miroku to the tree she had been gazing at earlier. She growled lightly, the noise not going unnoticed by their friends.

"I don't know why you're so hard on the guy." Kagome said, always being the positive one of the group. She hardly ever got out line, unless it had to do with a certain hanyou. Ayame turned back to her friends and snorted.

"You should be the one telling him that, he gets what he deserves." She said opening her coke and taking a bug gulp of it. Sango and Kagome looked at each other before focusing their attention back on their friend.

"You know Ayame, that could be the way he likes to show his affection for people..." Sango said, trying not to step onto dangerous grounds, even though she had already passed the warning signs. She spat out some coke, just barely missing them both.

"What did you just say?" She said with wide eyes. "Are you implying that Kouga _likes me_?"

"You never know Ayame; some people are like that..." Kagome said, trying to back Sango up a little. Ayame glared at them both, knowing that they had just ganged up on her for no reason.

"Well Inuyasha could be hiding his affections for you by sharp comebacks and arrogance. And Miroku could only know how to show his affections through groping, seeing as the man isn't that great with words—even though he thinks so." Ayame said, trying to stop them both dead in their tracks. She must have succeeded since both of them blanched and then started to blush mildly. "Yeah, thought so." She said with a smirk before digging into her 'ever-so appetizing' salad.

**::--::**

"Ah, she looks so beautiful from a far and up close." Miroku sighed as he leaned his head against the trunk of the Cherry Blossom. Inuyasha snorted from above and Kouga gave a grunt as he continued to eat the salmon that he had practically snatched from Ayame's grip.

"Don't you ever get the hint that she _maybe_ doesn't like you?" Inuyasha asked from the branch, picking at his teeth with his claws.

"Maybe you haven't picked up that blush she gets before she hits me, or even the hesitation in it." He said, watching her intensely while he ate his pudding. Kouga finished his food and set his tray down beside Miroku, only so that he could lie down on the grass. The sky was darkening slightly, telling him that it was nearly seven.

"Or maybe you're hallucinating things." He added in, lazily watching the clouds drift by. Miroku looked at his friends, noticing that he wasn't getting his point through.

"Well then Mr. Love-expert. Tell me, have you ever been in love?" Miroku asked, knowing how to stump his friends. Kouga's head jerked forward and his azure eyes opened widely at his friend. Miroku smiled inwardly, satisfied with his work.

"Shut up." He growled, knowing that Miroku was acting all smug now that he had touched a nerve.

"Actually I'm in love..." Inuyasha said, looking towards the horizon. "...with ramen." He smirked down at his friend, watching him shake his head at his poor attempt at humor. Kouga have a light chuckle before he could feel the damp grass starting to seep through his shirt.

"Baka...let's go inside. It's getting late." Kouga suggested as he sat up and wiped off some of the grass that had decided to stick to him. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree with his tray, dropping it on top of Miroku's. Together the three of them set off back towards the cafeteria, wanting to get back to their dorm to waste the night away.

Miroku looked back to see the girls getting up as well, following their lead.

**::--::**

**A/U :: **I really appreciate your full fledged opinion! I like long opinions—reviews or flames—anything that I can improve from. So please—pick out tiny errors that I can fix. I want it to be excellent, not okay because of a few mistakes.

Arriverdici!

**Melody Unwinding**


	3. The Fun with Football

**Chapter Warnings :: **Zilch...unless there's some foul language that I haven't picked out yet.

**School Days   
**_Created by: Reall-Goodchild   
__Re-written by: Melody Unwinding_

The three girls walked out towards the field, seeing Kouga and Inuyasha tossing back a football. Both guys were making the other run for the ball, seeing how fast they were. Ayame looked towards the gym teacher, Coach Meyers, who had been handing out footballs to everyone.

"We're starting football today," Ayame said. "Score."

"Yeah, and then there's the annual girls vs. boys game." Sango said, grinning from ear to ear. Kagome remembered last year's game she had put Miroku in the hospital ward after tackling him rather roughly.

"Damn!" Ayame said pulling at her necklace. "I forgot to take off my necklace! I'll be back in a second." She turned around and ran for the changing rooms. When she got there, she saw none other than Kagura and Naraku, smoking a joint outside of the rooms. She covered her mouth, but it didn't stop the smell from getting to her nose. She started to cough as she went through the door, hoping that she wouldn't suffer from their doing. She dropped off her jewelry with her clothing before heading back out, covering her face again.

"What's wrong? A non-smoker?" Kagura cackled as she blew some more smoke her way, making sure to get it in her face. Ayame started to cough harder, her eyes starting to water. She started to run away from them, not really being able to see much from her blurry eyes. She continued to cough, trying to get some air into her lungs. She slowed down as she got to the side of the field, walking fast so she could get back to her friends. She was a little dizzy as she wobbled onto the field. Unfortunately for her she didn't hear Inuyasha's cry for Kouga to catch the football that he sent hurtling towards the male wolf. Ayame stumble towards the ball's line of fire and he called out to her.

"Watch out Ayame!" He called as he started to jog forward, waiting for her to move out of the way. He looked at her eccentrically, noticing that she was rubbing her eyes and taking in deep breaths continuously. Before he could get there in time, the ball hit her smack-dab on the side of the head, just barely missing her temple. He ran as fast as he could forward, catching the fallen girl in his arms. He looked down at her face, seeing as it was suddenly paled. He picked up the fresh scent of marijuana on her clothes and knew why she was so out of it. He slapped her cheeks gently, hoping that she would come-to.

"Way to go fuck bag!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha who had come closer, seeing that someone had been hit. Kouga brushed some of her bangs away from her face, wondering why she had gotten so close to the smokers. Inuyasha arrived and looked down at the girl and his friend.

"Oh shit..." He mumbled as he looked back at the crowd that had started to near. Coach Meyers ran over with Sango and Kagome hot on his heels, wondering why on earth they were looking at him with such guilty expressions on their faces. He stopped and looked down at the girl before a worried appearance crossed his face.

"Take her to the medical ward now Kouga." He ordered, putting a hand on his forehead in disbelief. He nodded before turning towards the school and running quickly to his destination.

"Way to go Inuyasha." Miroku said as he watched Kouga disappear in a whirl wind. Inuyasha picked up the football and scowled at his friend.

"Yeah pin it all on me. It's his fault too for not shoving her out of the way. And maybe she could've been a little smarter and taken heed on his warning." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting slightly.

"Well why did you have to chuck it right where she was heading! You could've avoided this by using your brain, or is it still not put to use!" Sango snapped, clearly fearing for her friend's welfare. Kagome put a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down.

"Sango, she'll be all right, just calm down." Kagome said looking at the bright side.

"Yeah, you should listen to that wench sometimes. She knows what's best." Inuyasha said lightly throwing the ball in the air and catching it. Kagome looked at him through narrowed eyes, suddenly very angry.

"For the last time _Inuyasha_, my name _isn't_ wench, it's Ka-go-me." She fumed clenching her fists tightly at her sides. He smirked at her, watching the fire dance behind her midnight blue eyes.

"Sorry then Ka-go-me, I should refer to your proper name then. My apologies." He said sarcastically, making her anger rise even more. She lunged at Inuyasha, unable to control her anger, knocking him to the ground. Her hands started to beat on his chest, hitting him furiously but causing Inuyasha no pain at all. He laughed at her attempts to try and harm him, knowing that it pissed her off to no end.

"You're so _frustrating_!" Kagome ground out through clenched teeth, knowing that her poor attempts to hurt him were failing. "One day I will have your head!"

"And that day, I will probably be laughing at you still." He retorted back, smirking up at her haughtily. She hit him one last time before getting up and walking as far away from him as she could get.

"Baka." She murmured to no one but herself.

**::--::**

"Lay her down right there and I'll be back in a second." The nurse advised him, pointing to a very cliché bed with white sheets and a white metal frame. He put her down gently, hoping that he didn't hurt her. Her face was so calm and serine, almost the opposite as it was when she was awake. He ran his hand over where the ball had hit her rather hard, surprised that there wasn't a bump forming. But then he remembered that she was also a wolf demon, like himself. He remembered how much their parents used to fuss over them, saying how that they were destined to be together. He snorted at the memory, remembering how wrong their assumptions turned out to be.

He heard the nurse coming back, her heels tapping against the marble floor loudly. He brushed her hair away once more, storing the picture in his memory forever and stood up. She came over with a wet face cloth and placed it on her forehead.

"She'll be all right, don't worry. The only thing you'll have to worry about is a very grouchy woman, she'll have a pounding headache when she comes-to." The nurse chuckled lightly as she looked at the girl.

"All right." He said softly before turning around and heading back towards the field where he was going to be hassled by the girls—he could feel it.

**::--::**

**A/U :: **Once again, I ask for your honest opinions. I'm working on all of my stories slowly, but I usually have other things to do—sports, school, moving—you know. So I'll try to update everything, including Camp Nightmare which is being re-written because I finally realize how bad it actually is! Ha!

Arrivederci!

**Melody Unwinding**


	4. Keeping it Under Wraps

**Chapter Warnings :: **Nothing but two bitchy wolves...ha ha.

**School Days   
**_Created by: Reall-Goodchild   
__Re-written by: Melody Unwinding_

Slowly and carefully her eyelids fluttered open, revealing hazy emerald eyes. She took in her surroundings, wondering where she was. She felt a little overwhelmed with all of the white surrounding her. Quickly, all of the earlier trials came to her and she suddenly flew forward, getting a rather large head rush. Her head started to violently pound, causing her to fall back down onto the pillow. She moaned as she raised one of her hands to her face, too blinded by the pain. The nurse who had been reading a Cosmopolitan magazine jumped up from her post and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge as well as a tiny cup of pain killers.

"Here," She said handing the items to the moaning Ayame. "Take these and the pain will go away. But I'd advise you not to go back to class, just go and rest." Ayame nodded before gulping the pills with the water. The nurse laughed at the young wolf.

"Kids these days." She said shaking her head as she walked back to resume her previous actions.

**::--::**

Kagome was racing through the halls, trying to get from one wing of the school to the other, determined to see if Ayame was holding up all right. She had just turned a corner when she collided with someone. She looked up from her place on the ground to see a very ornery wolf glaring down at her. Her face lit up at the very sight of her friend, knowing that she was all right.

"Ayame! You're all right!" Kagome practically squealed as she scrambled up from her position on the floor and went to hug her friend. But she was prevented when her hands flew up, disallowing her to get any closer.

"Damn Kagome, do you _have_ to shout?" She asked rubbing her temples where the pain had just started to dissipate. Kagome chuckled rather sheepishly before she remembered why she had come.

"Glad to see you're up, everyone's starting to say that you died." Kagome said, putting some humor in the air. Ayame let a small smile fill her features before she realized that Kagome should be in class at that very moment.

"Aren't you supposed to be in History right now?" She questioned her friend, raising a brow at her. Kagome looked at the ground and started to fidget with her shirt once again, like when she did when she was trying to tell a lie.

"Yeah...but I thought that you were more important than learning about what happened to a bunch of old geezers." She said, putting on a big smile.

"You're skipping!" Ayame practically shouted at her, her eyes widening at the statement.

"No! Are you kidding me?" Kagome said, laughing lightly. "I told him that I had to use the bathroom and he let me go."

"You're such a rebel." Ayame joked, starting to continue her way towards the dormitories. Kagome followed her, the way leading her back to her path towards 422. "You should hurry and get back, before he makes you write an essay on them 'old geezers'."

"Yeah, I should. Mr. Dang will probably ask me if I fell in or something." Kagome said starting to walk away. She stopped and turned around when she noticed that Ayame wasn't following. "Uh, Ayame? Aren't you coming?" Now it was Ayame's turn to smile.

"The nurse said in order for me to get better, I must skip all of today's classes to rest." She said in a mock-innocent tone. Kagome rolled her eyes before waving off her friend.

"See you later than, me and Sango might drop by!" She said jogging away and giving one last wave over her shoulder. Ayame walked into the rec room, eyeing the emptiness of the place. She always remembered the room as loud and vibrant, radiating the energy from all the sophomores. Her body started to feel very drained and she could the side effects of the pain killers. She made a detour to the dorm, needing to get to her bed before she collapsed.

**::--::**

She was so relieved that when she got back to class that her teacher wasn't there. Everyone was talking loudly, a buzz echoing down the hall as she got closer. Immediately she sat down in her seat beside Sango and started to explain to her about her trip to see Ayame. She didn't bother keeping it all hush-hush, everyone will find out somehow. Kouga and Inuyasha were sitting right behind her, keeping their keen hearing on the two of them.

"Ayame's up and about, a little crabby—but that's usually how she is." Kagome said sparing the two boys a glance, watching both of their heads snaps up from their notes.

"How would you know? You were going to the bathroom." Sango said, raising a brow at her.

"I took a detour." She said, laughing nervously.

"Little miss goody-two-shoes _lied_ to a teacher—to the authority? What is this world coming to?" Inuyasha exclaimed, laughing at his own joke. Kagome glared at him, making his laughter come to a halt.

"Anyway, before this _jerk_ interrupted, I was going to say that she got today off." Kagome said, trying to get him out of her eyesight.

"C'mon, she wasn't hit _that_ hard!" Inuyasha explained. Sango turned to him and gave him a flat look.

"With an arm like yours I'm surprised that you didn't give her a concussion." She said, giving it to him straightforward.

"Well it's not all my fault! Kouga could'a pushed her out of the way! And it was also her fault for just wandering out onto the field like that when she could _clearly_ see me throwing that ball." He said over getting a little angry with their accusations.

"Me? How is it my fault? I warned her!" Kouga suddenly intervened, fighting for himself.

"Then clearly if it wasn't this mangy wolf's fault, it was clearly hers." Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair as if the conversation was ended.

"It wasn't her fault!" Kagome shouted, standing up.

"Yes it was." He stated simply, looking at the fuming girl with an arrogant smirk.

"No it wasn't!" She growled, eyes alight.

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"Actually it wasn't..." Kouga said to himself almost, not really paying attention to their brawl. The both of them stopped and looked at him, both clearly wanting to know what he meant.

"If you've got something to add in, then be my guest." Sango said, not feeling up to dealing with another fight between the two of them.

"She smelt like weed, meaning that she must have inhaled too much smoke and her vision was blurred...it wasn't her fault. It was whoever was smoking that joint." He stated before getting up and going to go see Miroku for a help on a certain question. Kagome gave him an odd look before sitting back down, giving the baka behind her the silent treatment.

"We should get her something to eat from the cafeteria incase she gets hungry. Also maybe an excuse to go see her." Sango suggested before the teacher returned to the class, papers stacked under his arm.

**::--::**

It had taken a little longer to get Ayame something than they had planned, having to wait in line for almost the whole lunch hour waiting for all three of their lunches. The only thing that would probably look the least bit appealing to their friend was the tuna sandwich that Kagome held in her hands as they entered their house. The recreational room was empty, leaving only one option left. They walked up the stairs to the dorm and were surprised to find Ayame sitting on the side of her bed talking to herself.

"Uh...Ayame?" Sango asked, close to bursting out in a fit of laughter. "Are we interrupting something?" Their friend looked up at her with tired eyes.

"Glad you two could drop by." She said giving them a cold look. They approached her with mild caution, knowing what she was capable of.

"How do you feel?" Sango asked as she sat down next to her friend. She shrugged.

"Like I always do...like crap." She said, giving them a look of obvious dissatisfaction. Kagome approached holding the sandwich out for her friend to take.

"Brought you some food, incase you were hungry." She said with a bright smile. Ayame took the food and placed it on her side table, knowing that she would get to it later. Before another word could be exchanged the bell rang rather loudly and Sango and Kagome practically bolted out of the room, needing to get to their classes.

"See you later Ayame!" Sango said as she ran after Kagome. Ayame watched them go and realized that she had the whole house to herself, for her pleasure. As if a light bulb was floating above her head, it suddenly illuminated and a smile spread across her face. She bent down and started to reach under her bed for the one thing she kept under there—apart from garbage. Her hand landed on the hand cover of the binder and she withdrew it out. She eyed the black binder with careful eyes, the one that she had kept for as long as she had started playing the piano. She held it tight to her side as she made her way down to the piano tucked away in the corner of the rec room. She opened the binder, already having a song in mind to play. She had started playing the piano when she was a little pup, and later she developed the talent of a beautiful singing voice. It was her hidden talent that only Kagome and Sango knew, only having to spy on her without her knowing.

She placed the book open in front of her, and lifted the cover over the keys. She ran her fingers absentmindedly over them, feeling their smooth surface. She remembered that she had forgotten a pencil in case she needed to add something in and went up to her room quickly to retrieve one.

**::--::**

As soon as he had stepped into the geography room he noticed the missing textbook. He mentally cursed himself and set his stuff down at his desk before approaching the teacher. He had a stern look on his face, and cold eyes beneath his thick rimmed glasses.

"Yes Kouga?" He asked with arms folded across his chest.

"I forgot my textbook, can I go get it?" He asked rather coolly, making the teacher secretly envy him.

"Yes, but hurry back." He said before turning back to the chattering class.

Koura hurried through the halls, ignoring the rule to 'not' run in the halls. He sped into the recreational room and quickly went into his dorm, not noticing the change to do with the piano. He spotted the blue and black cover sitting partially under Inuyasha's bed and picked it up, intent on getting back to class before the teacher did anything that he was going to miss. He was starting towards the rec room when he heard music suddenly start to play. He walked a little bit further and saw Ayame sitting at the piano, too into her music to acknowledge his presence. Before he knew it, she had started to sing, and her voice stopped him dead in his tracks—stilling both his mind and his heart.

_Memories consume   
__Like opening the wounds   
__I'm picking me apart again   
__You all assume   
__I'm safer in my room   
__Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one   
__The battles always choose   
__Cause inside I realize   
__That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for   
__Or why I have to scream   
__I don't know why I instigate   
__And say what I don't mean   
__I don't know how I got this way   
__I know it's not all right   
__So I'm breaking the habit   
__I'm breaking the habit   
__Tonight_

_Clutching my cure   
__I tightly lock the door   
__I try to catch my breath again   
__   
I heard much more   
__Than anytime before   
__I have no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one   
__The battles always choose   
__Cause inside I realize   
__That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for   
__Or why I have to scream   
__I don't know why I instigate   
__And say what I don't mean   
__I don't know how I got this way   
__I'll never be all right   
__So I'm breaking the habit   
__I'm breaking the habit   
__Tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls   
__Cause I'm the one at fault   
__I'll never fight again   
__And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for   
__Or why I have to scream   
__But now I have some clarity   
__To show you what I mean   
__I don't know how I got this way   
__I'll never be all right   
__So I'm breaking the habit   
__I'm breaking the habit   
__I'm breaking the habit   
__Tonight_

He was practically frozen in his place, standing there with his textbook clutched against his side. She had stunned him beyond anything imaginable. He had known that she had taken piano lessons when she was younger, but he didn't know that she had evolved into something so beautiful that he couldn't even voice it. On the inside, he didn't want her to stop. It didn't matter the topic of the song, but just her voice brought unknown feelings into his perspective. She picked up the pencil and started to scribble some notes along the bottom on the page; it was then that he came back down to earth. He tucked the book under his upper arm and then started to clap—as if on impulse.

Ayame's head whipped around to stare at Kouga in pure horror as he applauded her. Her face turned red and she just stared at him, completely bewildered by the fact that he had heard her sing _and_ play. He expected her to feel embarrassed and then thank him for the applause, but instead she turned back and grabbed her binder, snapping it shut rather loudly. Anger was boiling up inside of her and she couldn't believe that she didn't sense him nearby.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked harshly, pushing back the bench as she stood up. It scraped against the ground, giving off the sound of nails on chalkboard. He was taken back by her sudden outburst, wondering why she was acting the way she was.

"I came to get my textbook...but then I heard you—I didn't know you could play like that! You have amazing talent." He said, the shock of her talents still not having worn off. "Did you write that?"

"Maybe...but you shouldn't have been here!" She said loudly, her anger visible. He looked at her perplexed—he wasn't sure why her reaction had been such.

"Why? You shouldn't hide a talent such as yours!" He said pushing the barriers. She kept her gaze firmly on him, her embarrassment and anger swirling around in a tsunami of emotions.

"If I wanted someone to listen, I would've played when someone was here!" She barked at him. He took a step forward, still not getting her point.

"Maybe you should!" He answered back, matching her volume only using a hand gesture or two.

"Don't patronize me Kouga! I'm not some dumb girl that you can mess with." She nearly screamed at him, unable to put a leash on her anger.

"I'm not! If you would listen then you would realize that I'm fucking complimenting you, not putting you down!" He roared.

"You don't know anything! I messed up on four chords and hit the wrong notes! I'm like a broken record!" At that moment Sango chose to walk in, a puzzled look on her face. Ayame looked at her friend and then to the boy staring at her friend. Then she took off for the dorm, leaving the two of them alone.

"What exactly was going on in here?" She asked raising a brow at Kouga.

"I-she-never mind, just forget it." He said running his free hand through his hair. He started back for class and Sango followed him shortly after giving the scene was last review.

**::--::**

**A/U :: **Blah, blah, blah—nothing important to say. I'll update as soon as I can! And remember, I like **long reviews**!

Arrivederci!

**Melody Unwinding**


	5. Unbelievable

**Chapter Warnings :: **Language, bitchy wolf...

**School Days   
**_Created by: Real-Goodchild   
Re-written by: Melody Unwinding_

He sat down in his assigned seat, behind Miroku. The teacher had begun teaching about the wonders of volcanos and didn't bother to acknowledge his presence. Miroku was doodling a very poorly-drawn picture in the textbook, his tongue partially out of his mouth in concentration. Kouga picked up his pencil and started to spin it around his fingers like he used to do with his drums sticks that had been autographed by Travis Barker, his favorite drummer. He kept thinking back to his run-in with Ayame, and how she had kept her talent hidden for so long.

"Psst! Kouga!" Sango whispered in his ear behind him. He chose to ignore the voice, going over the song once again flowing smoothly along with her voice. His eyes unfocused and he continued to absentmindedly twirl the pencil around his finger still, not putting much thought into it. The voice called again, but he didn't quite hear it. But what he did _feel_ was the sharp smack upside his head that Sango delivered to the back of his head. He turned his head to look at her, a little irritated that she had disturbed him.

"What the fuck do you want Sango?" He asked roughly. She narrowed her eyes at him before answering plainly.

"It seems that Ayame's bad mood has rubbed off on someone." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear. "What was going on back there?" He shrugged and turned away from her, but she still pressed on. "I know what's in that binder and she seemed pretty angry."

"I was going back for my god damned textbook and then she started to play..." He drifted off. Sango looked at him as if he had just told her that he had won a million dollars by doing absolutely nothing.

"Y-you heard her sing _and_ play?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but she flipped out at me after I applauded her and told her that she was good." He said leaning backwards in his chair, slouching slightly.

"Well the thing you need to know about Ayame is that she is—how do you put it—_overprotective_? She likes to keep things to herself, no matter what it is—including her music." She explained, trying to make it clear to him with having to use pictures and smaller words. "Imagine how you would feel if she heard you telling someone that you were in love with someone whom you didn't want them to know."

"But I told her that she was amazing! I could've at least gotten a thanks, rather than a bundle of negative comebacks!"

"You couldn't expect a warm 'thank you' and a smile—you two aren't exactly on great speaking terms. She probably thought that you were trying to embarrass her or something—you know how she is." Sango said before the teacher told them to be quiet. They lowered their heads and began to work, until his attention was back on marking. Sango looked back to the row to her left and saw Kagome looking at her paper with droopy eyes. She looked back at the teacher and decided that it was safe enough to send a note.

She ripped a piece of paper out of her binder and wrote quickly, but eligible on it.

_Kagome! Kouga told me that he heard Ayame sing **and** play! I can't believe it!   
__- Sango_

She folded up the note into a small quadrilateral and tossed it quickly onto her friend's desk. It took her a minute to realize that she had been hit with a note from Sango, but she opened it and pretended to read it like it was a part of her notes. Her eyes widened gradually as she read the note, but didn't look at her friend in an obvious give-away. She saw her go through her own spare paper and rip off her own small triangle of paper. She scribbled quickly and folded it almost the same size as Sango's. Kagome tossed it at Sango and she caught it without any problem. She opened it quickly, almost getting a paper cut.

_What? You're not serious—she probably went crazy! She's probably tearing the whole dorm to pieces as we speak! I-this isn't—this **can't** be real. Oh god.   
__- Kagome_

She was about ready to write another one when the teacher got up and made his way to the front of the classroom. All eyes followed him, and actions stilled.

"Get together with a partner and begin to start activity 4B on page 217 in your books." He said before retreating back to the mahogany desk that was piled with papers and books. Kagome took this chance to spring forward and rush over to Sango's side.

"Sango! This is _really_ bad!" Kagome said with worried eyes. "We don't know what she's capable of."

"Don't worry about her; she wouldn't do anything to hurt herself." She said flipping through her textbook to the assigned page. "All we have to worry about is an angry girl ready to rip out a certain wolf's heart." Kagome gulped as mental images started to fill her head—all making her stomach swirl.

"Don't you think that we should go check on her—just to see if she's all right?" Kagome suggested looking around the room.

"Or we can leave her to chill out on her own. I don't really want to see her so close to the incident. It was a miracle I got there before she did anything too rash."

Kagome thought about the possibilities of what Ayame could've done to Kouga if Sango hadn't gotten there. Ayame wasn't that threatening—until she got mad. Sango looked tough and acted tough—because she was. Ayame acted sweet and innocent with a slight grouchiness to it all—but she was pretty much scary when her temper flared.

"All right, let's just get this work done—I don't want any homework." Kagome said before going back to get her things.

**::--::**

Ayame walked into the cafeteria taking a spot next to Sango. She wasn't hungry, even though she hadn't had much save for that tuna sandwich. Her eyes were drooped and she looked like she had just woken up. She had lazily placed her hair into a messy bun at the top of her head in attempt to actually look decent.

"Welcome back to reality Ayame." Kagome said, digging into her mashed potatoes. Ayame gave her a short sarcastic look before setting her elbows on the table and resting her head tiredly.

"So what did I miss today ladies?" She asked looking out the French doors.

"Nothing, a boring movie and a few activities—not much homework I'd say." Sango said understanding the question. "You going to eat?"

"Nah." She said, but then heard her stomach growl loudly. "Maybe just a little bite." The three girls started to laugh all over again, just like nothing had happened.

**::--::**

Kouga and Inuyasha made their way back up to the rec room, already having stuffed themselves full of food. He hadn't noticed Ayame joining them in the cafeteria, already having taken his leave to go back to the dorms. He entered the room, looking around for the young wolf. When he saw that she wasn't there, he made his way over to the couch and lay down.

"You wolves are so damn lazy." Inuyasha huffed as he walked over to the bulletin board to check out the white notice that had been recently put up. He read it over before sighing loudly. "Come read this."

"Read what?" He asked with his eyes half-lidded.

"What I'm fucking looking at wolf. It's the fall survival training." He said, not too happy to announce it. Kouga got up off the couch and made his way over and read the sheet, his eyes widening as he neared the end.

"This is just fucking great. I mean we've already learnt this shit when we were younger! I practically grew up in the wilderness!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can tell." Inuyasha scoffed before retreating to a chair adjacent to the couch. Kouga followed suit after reading the notice again and sprawling back across the couch.

Fall survival training was the one thing that all third years were required to do. They were sent to a nearby forest that their official camp had been set up at the beginning of. They were mainly taught survival tactics and how to make it in the wild. At the end of their two days filled with training they were sorted off into pairs—a male and female—and then sent off into the wilderness with limited supplies. A flare gun, a map, and each other for company. For two days and three nights they were out there, surviving on their own. They weren't allowed to return to the actual camp unless you were rescued by the officials. If the emergency flare gun was used for anything other than needing help, then you would fail and have to attend next year's with your same partner. Your partner and you had to almost depend on one another, and trust them. You slept in the same tent, had to put up with your partner for the time and try to at least make it through with your 100 effort.

They were set to leave for Sunday, in a week's time. Monday and Tuesday were kept for their survival training, and then find their campsites on Wednesday. Thursday and Friday they were out there, testing their survival skills and their ability to tolerate their companion. Then they were to trek back to camp and head back to school on Sunday.

"Miroku's going to love this..." Inuyasha mumbled as he put a hand over his eyes.

**::--::**

**A/U :: **I'm going for at least 100 reviews, so if you please, I'd like to reach my goal! Thanks everyone for your reviewing, ha.

Arrivederci!

**Melody Unwinding**


	6. Football: The Annihilation

**Chapter Warnings :: **Football game—nasty talk, and a little violence...heh.

**School Days   
**_Created by: Reall-Goodchild   
__Re-written by: Melody Unwinding_

Ayame was back to class in no time, already feeling better—until she saw the load of homework she had gotten. With the help of Sango she was done in no time, and not a day too late either. The football game that had been postponed for Friday was drawing near, and soon the three girls found themselves walking onto the field, ready to start the game as soon as possible. Kouga and Inuyasha were once again, tossing the football back and forth, only closer to the middle of the field where everyone was gathered. Inuyasha threw the ball whirling towards Kouga just as Ayame was walking towards the spot, ignoring them both. Kouga saw it coming and was about to call out to her when suddenly her hands flew out and she caught the ball as if it was a balloon.

"Woah." Kouga breathed as he saw her catch. She turned the ball slightly and then pulled back her right arm, the football stationed firmly in her hand. She launched it forward, sending it spiraling towards the hanyou. He reached his hands out and caught the ball, but was sent back a single step from the force. He stared at the female wolf as she walked away, smirk plastered on her face.

"Now that ladies, is how you put a man in line." Ayame said, acting like one of the wise-men. Sango and Kagome laughed at their friend's words. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at them before Coach Meyers got everyone's attention.

"Okay now, ladies, gents, time for the annual game! Girls will be the receiving end, boys you get to send it off down to them. Let's go!" He said enthusiastically before heading off to the side lines. Ayame turned around sharply and knocked into Kouga, though neither of them budged much.

"Watch where you're going woman, wouldn't want you to break a nail during the game." He said condescendingly as he smirked down at her. She met his gaze with the same intensity, only rising slightly on her tip-toes so she could look him square in the eye at a close proximity.

"You're going down wolf." She said with determination and slight malice as she looked into the sea of azure that glared back into her emerald ones. Their breath clashed against one another, as if in competition.

"All right break it up you two love birds, let's get this show started." Inuyasha snapped as he took the ball down to their end of the field. Ayame blew in his face before backing down and leaving him there to smirk at her back.

**::--::**

Five minutes left in the game, the game tied 47-47. The boys were in possession of the ball and were being guided by their quarterback, Inuyasha. Kouga drifted behind the row of blockers, being the line backer. Miroku, staring amused at Sango as they waited for Inuyasha's call. Kagome was a rusher, waiting along the back to find her break and make her way to the boy. As for Ayame, she kept her eye on that wolf, knowing that Inuyasha was bound to use his speed advantage as their upper hand.

"Red 42, blue 72, ready—HUT!" Inuyasha bellowed as he looked around at his players, as well as the girls. It almost all happened in slow motion, the ball was being thrown backwards towards Inuyasha's awaiting hands and Kagome was rushing forward through her opening. Sango had flipped Miroku on his back and was now sitting on top of him, enjoying her victory. Kouga was running down towards the end zone on the girls' side, ready to catch any throw that was directed towards him. Inuyasha threw the ball with all his might, before he was suddenly knocked onto the ground by a small figure. He caught a head full of raven hair and an almost evil smirk plastered across her dirt smudged face.

Kouga was running faster as he saw the brown leather ball soaring through the air, almost wanting to be caught by him. He was ready to jump for it when suddenly he caught a flash of auburn and he was thrown onto his back. Ayame quickly got up and barely caught the ball. Still standing over the fallen demon she turned around and wound up her arm to throw it down to one of her teammates down at the other end of the field. Kouga noticed this and grabbed both of her ankles and pulled them slightly, making her lose her balance. But he was too late as the ball was released at a deadly speed before she toppled on top of him.

A blond girl caught the ball, being thrown backwards from the force. She looked around her, and happily noted that she was behind the end zone line. Most of the girls took off down to go congratulate their teammate on the catch while three in specific were busy dealing with their current issues. Ayame rolled off of the demon onto her stomach, catching her breath.

"You know you're really fast." She said breathing in deeply from the run she had to take while chasing after him. He looked over at her, limbs tiredly resting on the ground.

"Yeah, but you can really throw. That was gnarly." He said, flashing her a lopsided grin. She gave a short chuckle, her mud-smeared face glowing in the afternoon sun.

"I couldn't if it hadn't for all those beautiful years playing center field. But I also used that to develop my deadly left hook." She grinned, almost daring him to ask to show him. They heard the whistle blare from Coach Meyers, and they saw him applauding and pointing everyone towards the change room. Ayame pulled herself up and brushed off some of the grass and dirt that they had pulled up. She extended he hand out for Kouga to take, and surprisingly he did. They started for the change room in silence, not knowing what else to say.

Kagome glared down at the hanyou underneath her, silently basking in her glory. She straddled his hips and had her arms holding his to the ground—just incase he tried something daring. His golden eyes danced with amusement which only seemed to fuel the fire beneath the chocolate brown irises.

"Kagome, Inuyasha; s'time to get changed." Coach Meyers yelled at the two before heading over to help Miroku with his little problem. Kagome was surprised when he sat forward suddenly, sending her to his lap. She stared shocked at him, still holding onto his arms.

"Sorry wench, but I think it's time to stop trying to get with me and to go get changed." He said, smirking arrogantly as he placed his arms on the ground.

"Oh you-you make me _so_ mad!" She said through gritted teeth before trying to get off of him. He laughed at her poor attempts and suddenly leaned forward, forcing her to lean back. She stared at him with wider eyes, her voice lost within her at the close proximity from the two. She could barely breathe with him so close, and her heart was beating erratically in her chest that she just couldn't stop. He leaned in close and she leaned back, her eyes never leaving his. Then suddenly she fell backwards, onto the ground.

"Learn not to fall on your ass all the time—wench." He said before standing up and walking off, almost completely covered in dirt. She glared at his back before getting up herself and chasing after him, passing a red faced Sango and Coach Meyers having a discussion. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was glaring at the boy almost pounded into the field.

"I already told you Coach, he tried to _feel_ me up, and I felt the need to put him in his place." She stated simply, not breaking her gaze from the groaning man. His hands were holding his package and tiny squeaks could be heard.

"It doesn't matter Sango—but did you _have_ to hit him _there_? I mean let the poor man have children when he's older." Coach Meyers said, shaking his head sadly at the boy.

"It's not my fault—he should think twice before he lets his hands wander." She puffed out, her face getting redder by the second. Miroku's continued on with his groaning, wishing for the pain in his abdominal area to dissipate.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with either of you—you're both going to be the death of me." He said shaking his head and turning to head off of the field. "Oh and by the way, help the poor man out—it's the least you can do."

"All right Coach, I'll do what I can." Sango said almost regretfully before adding in a little louder. "Keep in mind that I'm not responsible for my actions if he happens to wander!" She didn't get a response as she watched the man retreat, leaving them alone. She turned back to the wuss in the dirt and pulled him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Let's go girl, I don't want to be late for class."

**::--::**

**A/U :: **Yeah, thanks for your input and yes, a thanks to Reall-Goodchild _yet_ again. A really good record or CD is Thriller, Michael Jackson's record/CD. I recommend it to you all!

Arrivederci!

**Melody Unwinding**


	7. The Ride of a Lifetime

**Chapter Warnings :: **Nothing but a nasty bus trip...

**School Days   
**_Created by: Reall-Goodchild   
__Re-written by: Melody Unwinding_

Saturday was when the news had actually sunk in that they were going to the god-forsaken survival camp. Each person—human or demon—dreaded the thought of being stuck with someone that they absolutely despised for an estimated amount of two days. Sunday morning hung over them like a grey cloud on a rainy day. Before they knew what hit them, they were all boarding the greyhound bus single file.

It was 6 AM, and not one person wasn't grumbling or almost falling asleep. The back of the bus called out to the mischievous teens, beckoning them to come and sit. Sango and Kagome plopped into the seats like a lump of mashed potatoes, leaving Ayame to take the one in front of them. Inuyasha and Miroku took the seats adjacent to the girls, and Kouga was ready to take the one in front of them when two other boys beat him to it. He glared at them before looking to his right at Ayame who seemed to have drifted off to sleep. He sighed before taking the seat and looking back at Inuyasha and Miroku who were silently snickering.

**::--::**

"No, I don't know what you're talking about you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha argued with Kouga. "David Beckham has an awesome kick and is one of the best players!" Kouga scoffed and looked deadly at his friend.

"Did you watch the Euro cup last summer? He completely missed that shot, when he could've clearly gotten it in!" Kouga shot back, raising his voice.

"It was a mistake that anyone could've taken...but what about James? He could've saved half of the goals he let in!" Inuyasha hollered back, making two girls very angry.

"Don't bring him into this, it wasn't his fault. Portugal was just a really good team!"

"Then don't go and diss Beckham—the goalie could've been just really good."

"Really good that he could make his kick miss?" Miroku asked, trying to follow the argument.

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled at Miroku, trying to get their own argument sorted out. Miroku sunk back into his chair before pulling out his game boy and starting to play the only game he had—Super Mario Brothers. Kouga was about to resume the argument when he received a sharp slap to the backside of his head. He spun around to face Sango whose eyes were angry.

"You're going to wake her up!" She whispered loudly motioning to Ayame. He looked over at the sleeping wolf, who looked like she was almost about to wake up—but luckily she didn't. He looked back at the two girls who began to whisper frantically, and then he let his gaze wander to Ayame. She looked more peaceful when she was sleeping—and he liked her better like that. She was always so fierce when she was awake, but then again it wasn't a bad thing. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a sharp poke on his shoulder. He looked back and was met my Kagome—not Sango.

"Mind switching seats for a bit?" She asked, trying to hide her wide evil smile. He gave Kagome a look before shrugging. They both switched seats quickly, Kagome moving into his seat with a tiny bag in her hand. He looked over at Sango whose face was a dark shade of red and she looked like she had smiled into the wind and she was stuck that way.

Kagome made sure Ayame was really asleep before she unzipped the bag and pulled out a dark pink blush and a large brush. She put as much powder as she could on the brush and put it on the apples of Ayame's cheeks, only pausing when she let out a short and cute sneeze. She bit on her tongue so she didn't start to burst out laughing, waking the youkai up. She put the blush back in and then pulled out some bright red lip stick that would be called 'hooker' if it needed a specific name. She put it on her normally pale pink lips, making sure not to mess up too bad. The lipstick was put away and then Kagome pulled out a bright blue eye shadow. She started to apply it all the way up to the brow and just below the bottom eyelashes.

Then she picked up some eye liner and wrote on her friend's forehead 'a buck a fuck'. Kagome put away the make-up, making sure that everything was perfect. Kouga switched seats once again with Kagome before looking at the 'dolled-up' Ayame. He almost burst out laughing when he read the message on her forehead, but held it in. Ayame groaned gently before she slowly awoke, her eyes lazily opening.

"What?" She asked when all eyes were on her. As quickly as she spoke everyone looked away and started to mumble their excuses. She looked at them oddly before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As she pulled back her hands, she noticed the faint blue powder staining her hands and she flung her head to look out the window, which acted as a mirror in this case. She let out a high pitched scream as she looked at herself, reading the backwards words slowly.

She looked around at her two friends who looked like they were about to get a hernia from laughing so hard. She gave them a deadly glare as she kept her eyes trained on them, wanting them to see how angry she was with them. They slowed their laughter down when they saw the smirk pass their friend's features, and they knew exactly what they were in for. Ayame lunged over the seat before anyone could stop her, intent on getting her revenge...

**::--::**

Ayame sat in her seat with a psychotic smile on her face, listening to Evanescence in her Discman. Her forehead was red with the letters still faint, even when she scrubbed with all her might. Her lips were still a vibrant red and her eyes still held the blue eye shadow. As for her cheeks, she had managed to get most of it off so there was only a shadow of it remaining. Her two friends who had just been cackling like mad only an hour before were now nursing the several bite marks with bright red lipstick surrounding them. Both now greatly regretted choosing to mess with the demon, their wounds as proof.

It had taken all three boys, two teachers, six warnings and four threats of making her visit hell to get her off of the girls, but in her mind it was mission accomplished. Kouga sat, giving the wolf a few sideways glances every now and then while he listened to his own music. A grin spread across his lips as he remembered the fire that her eyes held when she had gone for the two girls behind him. She was a lot stronger than he gave her credit for, since he couldn't pull her off of them alone—but with others help.

Inuyasha and Miroku were quietly discussing the events that had passed recently, giving a short chuckle every now and then. Inuyasha kept shooting glances at Kagome, watching as she sulked in her seat almost pouting. The way her lower lip jutted out made him inwardly smile—yet bring out a desire to nip at it. He shook all the thoughts involving that woman out of his mind before the teacher at the front of the bus stood up and hollered throughout the bus:

"One hour and we'll be there!" She said quite loudly that made Inuyasha's ears flatten on his skull. He looked back at Kagome before turning to his own window, leaving himself with his thoughts. Miroku on the other hand went back to his Super Mario Brothers game, listening to the music very loudly—humming along to the annoying tune. Kagome had fallen asleep herself soon after five minutes of listening to Miroku's game, leaving Sango to be left listening to it. Her left eyebrow started to twitch dangerously as she tried to read her YM magazine. She started to quietly hum something to herself to try and drown out the obnoxious song, but soon she found herself humming along with it. She mentally slapped herself and then turned to Miroku who was into his game.

"Houshi..." She said, using his last name. "_Turn it off_." He ignored her, way into his game to notice the woman starting to get even more pissed off. She got up from her seat and kneeled down next to Miroku in the aisle. "Turn that _off_." Her voice was a little more dangerous now. He still ignored her.

She prayed that her forming plan would work, and she carefully lowered her lips to his ear, blowing gently it in. He shook his head gently, but he still played his game. She continued to blow, hoping to get a reaction from the boy.

"Miroku..." She whispered low, hoping not to draw attention from anyone else on the bus.

"Hn?" He said, almost in a trance from the game, trying to pay attention.

"You mind turning off the volume?" She asked, her hands clenching into fists. She thought he was about to reject, but then he spun his head around quickly towards her. She was a little too close when he turned to look at her, and their lips brushed against each others. Her eyes widened and she fell backwards on her butt, staring up at Miroku. He seemed almost as surprised as her from the looks of it. She got up when she heard the teacher call her name, scrambling back into her seat. She picked up her magazine and pretended to go back to reading it, but her eyes were unfocused and she was only thinking.

Her left hand brushed her lips where his had done the same only moments ago. Her heart was beating quickly and she wasn't sure what was going on inside of her head, only a scramble of thoughts. But what she didn't realize was that someone was watching her, almost thinking the same thoughts.

**::--::**

**A/U :: **Thanks for the reviews—no flames as of yet—not that I'm saying I want them.

Arrivederci!

**Melody Unwinding**


	8. There's not always a bright side to thin...

**Chapter Warnings :: **Only Miroku and his perverted aurora.

**School Days   
**_Created by: Reall-Goodchild   
Re-written by: Melody Unwinding_

The bus rolled up to almost nothing, but a path of open grass on the side of the road. Two figures stood there, as if waiting for them. The sun was shinning brightly through the trees that loomed behind the people, making the teens shield their eyes.

"We're here, everyone out." The teacher called from the front of the bus. Moans and groans erupted from the students as they slowly got up, making sure that they didn't leave their things behind. As they stepped out into the warm afternoon air, their attention was immediately brought to the two people clad in camp wear.

The woman—being at least a head shorter than her male companion—had a low ponytail of dark black hair, and beaming grey eyes. She had a large smile plastered on her infant face and an air of youth hung around her. She wore a dark green muscle shirt with black shorts—both bearing the camp emblem. In her hands she held a clip board—giving herself a professional look.

"Hello and welcome to Camp Survival! I'm Tamika and this here is Riku." She said cheerfully. All eyes turned towards the male standing next to the young woman. He was dressed the same, only with baggier selections. He had bleach blonde hair that was cut short and spiked it all different directions. He had piercing dark brown eyes that made the entire group of girls gasp in awe. He had very buff arms crossed across his chest in an Inuyasha-like fashion. Many of the girls smiled brightly at him, hoping to catch his attention.

"You are all aware of what you are to be experiencing out here in the wild, so there is no need to lecture." Riku said in a low, but mysterious voice. "Now let's get you settled in. Guys with me—you girls with Tamika."

"You heard the man, let's go!" Tamika said in an enthusiastic voice. Hesitantly the teens parted ways, following their designated leader. The girls gave Riku's back one last look before following the woman. They began to walk into the forests, each taking a different route. There were three paths—one slightly larger than the others. The middle one was left alone as the girls took the right and the boys the left. As soon as they stepped out on the other side of the wall of trees, they were ambushed by the scenic view of their camp.

There was a large field that stretched on forever, with cabins lining the outsides. The girls continued to the right, following the outer rim on the large grassy patch to a cabin that got nearer and nearer with each step. It was fairly large, considering the other ones that they happened to take a glance at.

"Go inside and make yourselves at home." Tamika said as she moved aside from the door to let the girls enter. When they entered their cabin, they all stared at the almost immaculate space. There was a large living room that took up most of the downstairs. Two couches sat cornered in the middle by the fire place. Several pictures lined the wood walls, giving it a homey feel to it. Along to the right were stairs leading to the upstairs. There were several doors that lined the hall along the railing, giving at least three or four girls to a room.

A single bathroom was located at the back of the living room, the door almost disguised into the wall. Inside it was almost as if it were built for a mansion. There were eight shower stalls along the right and left of the room, leaving a pair of sinks at the back. Next to the sinks was another door, leading to a single toilet. Along the walls were several mirrors, cut to perfection. They were glad that their school wasn't cheap.

"It's beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed as she sat down on the brown leather couch, enjoying the comfort she was receiving.

"I wonder what the guy's cabin is like?" Ayame wondered as she joined her friend, sitting on her accidentally.

**::--::**

"Oh my! What a cute little kitty!" Miroku exclaimed as he bent down to reach for the 'cat'.

"I don't think that's a cat Miroku..." Inuyasha said as he looked at the vermin with disgust. Miroku looked at his friend and then back to what he thought had been a harmless cat. He practically burst everyone's eardrums as he screamed as if there was no tomorrow. He had bolted out of that cabin so fast, that he almost left skid-marks. All eyes turned to the counselor who was standing outside leaning against a nearby tree.

"I told you that it wasn't going to be a pretty sight." He sighed, closing his eyes trying to pervade the migraine stage that was nearing.

"Yeah, well you could have told us about the rats and the bugs." Kouga said, stepping on a potato bug that was scampering towards his Air Force One's. The boy's cabin summed up in a single word was disgusting. It was a lot smaller and it was a miracle that they could fit so many beds inside the single roomed-cabin. There was no bathroom, only an outhouse outside.

"I'd take that smelly piece of shit outhouse over this any day." Inuyasha exclaimed waving a hand in front of his nose. A murmur of agreement spread across the crowd of boys.

"Hey, I apologized at least!" Riku exclaimed as he walked away. "It's not my fault!"

"Not your fault my ass..." Kouga said, leaving the cabin. "Damn pretty boy."

**::--::**

The girls were so excited about having their own place that they didn't even expect their visitor to be the bearer of bad news. Many of the girls were talking about what their thoughts were on what was going to happen, hanging out around the bathroom or their room. Only the three girls stayed on the couches, sprawled across to their comfort. They were giggling and talking almost a mile a minute about anything that came to mind.

"You know," Ayame said after recovering from her giggle-attack. "I've always had a wonder about nudists and their whole policy about walking around naked. What the hell do they do in the winter? I mean wouldn't their bits fall off?" The girls burst out into another fit at Ayame's words. There came a knock at the door that the girls failed to hear—even Ayame with her super-hearing. They knocked again, but they still didn't hear. The door creaked open, and in spilled the boys, as well as Riku himself.

"Oh my god, it's Riku!" A girl shouted from above, just passing from one room, to another. The girls stopped laughing and looked up from their couch. Sango was spread out along her couch with her arms lazily hanging around the back. Kagome and Ayame were tangled on the couch, too tired to move from laughing.

"Hello ladies." He said looking from the emerging women to the ones on the couches. "I've got some news for you all." At that moment all of the girls were expecting him to announce his undying love for them, or that he was going to serenade them all. But what came out of his mouth made every girl's mouths drop to the ground.

"The boys will be staying with you for the night."

Those words echoed in all of their heads, time slowing down as they took in their current situation. Sango's panicking eyes flashed towards Miroku, who was emerging out of the crowd with a smile on his face. Kagome fear stricken face turned towards the scowling hanyou, who seemed to not like the idea one bit. And lastly Ayame caught the glimpse of a certain wolf that seemed to have taken a chance to give her a spare glance.

"So let them get comfortable and we'll come to check up on you all shortly." He said before exiting. Silence filled the large cabin, all eyes staring at the opposite sex. Eyes locked with one another's, glaring or cowering in fear. Then, a brave man stepped forward and decided to break the deadly silence.

"I think this is going to be fun, don't you agree lady Sango?" Miroku asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a perverted way. Sango grabbed the nearest object—being a wooden Buddha—and hucked it at the poor boy. It hit him square in the forehead and sent him to the ground in a heap of pervert.

"Poor boy didn't stand a chance." Kagome said quietly, shaking her head.

"Yeah well it's his fault for being so damn perverted!" Sango fumed, crossing her arms and going back to her position. Miroku slowly got up, the blow not being hard enough to send him into unconsciousness. He pulled himself up slowly before hobbling over to the couch which Sango currently occupied.

"You're going to be the death of me Miroku." Sango murmured as she moved as far away from the lecher as she could.

"We're in for hell." Ayame whispered to Kagome as they sat straightened up on the couch, Kagome leaning against the side.

"You have no idea." Kouga whispered in Ayame's left ear as he sat down next to her, lounging on the couch.

**::--::**

**A/U :: **Ha, my favorite part is when Sango hits Miroku with the wooden Buddha—a little ironic if you think about it. And then, '...sent him to the ground in a heap of pervert.' Lovely eh? Love it.

Arrivederci!

**Melody Unwinding**


	9. Naughty Wolves

**Chapter Warnings :: **A little confusion that leads to the inevitable...

**School Days   
**_Created by: Reall-Goodchild   
__Re-written by: Melody Unwinding_

Most of the guys had camped out downstairs, and others in the spare beds and on the ground of the bigger rooms. On the 2nd floor in one of the more spacious rooms six people slept, four on beds and two on the floor. In one bed, Sango slept with the wooden Buddha hanging from her hand. In another Kagome slept with her blankets wrapped tightly around her, looking like she was trying to create a cocoon in her sleep. Inuyasha inhabited another one, his blankets barely covering himself—and lastly Miroku who was currently covered with many bruises and bumps as his blankets almost cut his circulation off from being tucked in so tight.

On the floor, Ayame and Kouga slept soundlessly—having offered since they didn't quite mind. When they had first gone to sleep, Ayame was near Sango's bed and Kouga near Miroku's. But over the night, both had grown restless with staying in one spot and had started to roll around to find their comfortable spot. Ayame ended up on her stomach and Kouga on his back. Kouga let his right arm fan out, while his other lay on his chest. Ayame had her left hand tucked underneath her and her right hand was stretched to the right.

But their legs were a whole different story. Kouga's hand covered Ayame's own—the one resting on his chest. Kouga's other arm curled around her in a protective action, and Ayame let her head rest on his arm. Their legs were tangled together, each other's resting on the others. But both were oblivious to their actions as they slept—thinking that they had found comfort on their accord.

The clock downstairs was slowly ticking, and the second hand was making it's final round till Tamika and Riku burst through the door. Everyone's dreams were suddenly ripped from them when the counselor's took their objective into perspective and began to wake up the happy campers. Slowly they barged into each room, waking up every ornery teenager. Then Tamika came across the last room—where all six of them had been sleeping. She had a large smile on her face, ready to wake them up when she caught sight of the two wolves on the ground. She stared at them, wondering how this had happened when she had told them no monkey business.

"What on earth is going on here?" She asked loudly, and clearly angered. Slowly Sango and Kagome woke up, leaving the rest of the boys and Ayame to sleep in. Kagome looked at the enraged woman before following her gaze to the two on the ground. She stifled a laugh before trying to pull off a serious face.

"Uh...nothing?" Kagome tried, giving her a nervous smile. Tamika gave her a look before breathing in deeply.

"GET THE HELL UP!" She hollered, not happy about what she'd found out. Miroku and Inuyasha awoke with a start, while slowly Kouga and Ayame opened their eyes.

"Hmm..." Kouga mumbled as he opened his eyes to the light that was coming in through the doorway. He focused his eyes before he saw the woman standing there already fuming. She looked like she had just walked in on something bad.

"Mind giving me an explanation?" She said with her hands on her hips. He wasn't sure what she was getting at, and he was about to snap back at her when he felt something move on his right. He looked over into surprised emerald eyes, knowing that his eyes were displaying the same emotion.

"What the..." They both said quietly before noticing what kind of situation they were in. They quickly untangled themselves from one another like the other was made of acid. Both pair of eyes were widened and looking wildly from one another to the place where they had just been. Ayame was wearing a long tee shirt with spandex shorts on underneath, while Kouga was sleeping in a pair of sweatpants with his forest green boxers sticking out the top.

"Everyone up and ready—I'll be waiting for the both of _you_ outside." She said before leaving them to get ready. The door closed, but not a single word was exchanged.

**::--::**

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked slowly to the mess hall, which wasn't that far. They left the two demons to deal with the woman reluctantly, but knowing that they'd have a chance to discuss it when they got to the hall. Inside it was like any other mess hall you would normally see. There were long tables the could fit as many as thirty people, and benches that were practically attached to them. The four of them grabbed trays with cold cereal and a glass of orange juice.

They headed to the farthest table away from Riku's fan club, trying to get some privacy. They set their trays down, boys across from girls.

"I can't believe that _that_ happened." Kagome whispered to the other three, who began to eat their food.

"Yeah, I didn't know that Kouga had such a way with women." Miroku said thoughtfully. "I thought I only did."

"Don't flatter yourself baka, Kouga's a pussy if you ask me." Inuyasha scoffed before taking a mouthful of Reese Puffs.

"That's not very nice Inuyasha, you should be nicer—he's your friend after-all." Kagome said as she looked out the window.

"Shut it Miss Right." He snapped before taking another spoonful.

"Excuse me MR. I-think-I'm-all-that-and-more! Get your head out of your ass and maybe you'll come to realize some things!" She snapped back, her anger bubbling. Inuyasha was about to retort back when Sango held up a hand.

"Enough, I don't need to hear this so early in the morning." She said as she began to follow Inuyasha's lead.

"What's wrong? Didn't get enough sleep?" Inuyasha mumbled, but Sango just happened to catch it.

"In fact I didn't, I was a little busy." She said as she glared up at Miroku who was happily enjoying his breakfast. When he noticed all eyes on him he gave a nervous smile.

"What?"

"You're hopeless, you do know that?" Inuyasha said quietly to his friend.

**::--::**

Breakfast was slow and relaxed, until Tamika had announced that they were going to start their training that very day. When they were finished their meals she ushered them all out to the edge of the clearing where they were met by a fairly short old man. He was balding slightly and had a short red nose. Around him were piles of different sizes of branches and other certain objects that they weren't quite sure how to explain them.

"Good morning to you all." He greeted them with a voice that sounded like he had a cold. "Today we will be learning how to start a fire from scratch."

Quickly they paired up, the girls ending up together and the same for the boys. Kagome and Sango sat trying to light their fire with two rocks—they hadn't even managed to get a spark as of yet. They continued cracking the rocks together, not bothering to try and light them. The short man—otherwise known as Myoga—strolled over to where they were having difficulties. He gave the girls a look of sheer sympathy before lighting match and dropping it onto their pile discreetly.

"I suggest you let your partner light the fire, or else you're going to freeze to death." He said quietly before moving on. Kagome and Sango giggled quietly to each other before putting some more twigs in their fire to enlarge it.

**::--::**

The worst punishment at a camp would be cleaning the outhouses, but this was by far worse by tenfold. Just because they had moved slightly in their sleep they were punished for it—they weren't even aware of it either! So here they were, Kouga and Ayame bust cleaning the boy's cabin. It had been sprayed, but they still didn't trust it.

"This is your entire fault." Ayame mumbled as she began to sweep the dust and dirt off of the floor.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Kouga exclaimed as he stopped picking up the piles that Ayame left behind. She followed suit and glared at him, leaving the dead insects to wait.

"How is it your fault? Since day one you've been out to get me! Who was it that broke my first CD?" She asked, raising her voice.

"Who was it who broke my jaw because of it?" He asked taking a step closer. Ayame fell silent as she heard those words—remembering that day all too well. "What was that?"

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that? A little louder please?" He said raising a hand to his ear, a cocky grin plastered on his face. Ayame turned around and in a flash of light she had him pinned on the ground with his arms next to his head and her lower body straddling his waist. She bared her canines and growled at him deeply, her eyes flashing with fire.

"Fuck you." She spat through her dangerous growling. He looked up at her with amusement dancing around in his eyes before suddenly he pushed against her strong hold and pinned her down on the ground, taking the same position as her only moments before.

"Gladly." He said with a smirk as he watched his words only feed the fire beneath the wall of emerald.

"You stupid fuck, get _off_ of me." She ground out, anger taking over her mind and body. He was about to answer when she shoved him off of her and she sprung up to her feet. He landed on his feet as gracefully as a ballerina and watched her with intense azure eyes. Her claws were shinning dangerously in the light that came in through the musty windows and highlighting the side of her form. She had a mask of rage on her face and she was ready to pounce on him at any time he decided to move.

'_That _can't_ be the demon I grew up with._' He thought as he admired her figure for only a second, before he swayed slightly. Immediately Ayame ran forward, claws outstretched. She pulled back and swiped, just giving him a slight cut on his arm. He jumped back away from her next attack, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him. She glared up at him as she struggled to pull away, creating shocks of electricity surging throughout the male wolf. She kneed him in the thigh, making him topple over slightly. She slid from his grasp and then went back to slash him along the back lightly. But his claws got her open stomach, giving her four perfect slashes across her abdomen.

"Finally got a shot—thought you were going to wimp out on me." She said harshly, not ceasing her attacks on the poor wolf.

**::--::**

"You're doing it wrong Inuyasha!" Miroku cried as he watched his friend's poor attempt to light the fire. Inuyasha threw down the objects and looked at his friend menacingly.

"Fine then expert! You fucking do it!" He barked, crossing his arms over his chest and ignoring the boy. His eyes began to wander, floating over the other pairs and their progress with their fires. Most of them had a very small fire going, but they needed to feed it more to get it to their goal. He laughed at a pair who had still yet to light their own, and then stopped when he remembered that they hadn't even gotten a single spark yet.

A loud fit of giggles drew his attention to two girls sitting by their fire, which was floating tall into the afternoon sky. He scoffed when he noticed that it was Sango and Kagome. They couldn't have possibly gotten their fire lit. The last time he had seen them, they were failing horribly and not even close to a single spark—like himself. The fire illuminated Kagome's eyes, making them shine with the orange glow. He snapped himself out of the trance that he had allowed himself to fall into. He was going insane—or at least _she_ was. He sighed and then turned back to his poor excuse for a fire—which Miroku had barely lit.

"I wonder what those two got stuck with." He asked referring to the two wolf demons that had gotten in trouble earlier in the day.

"Yeah, probably outhouse duties or something." Miroku chuckled. "But by now it should be totaled and they're ripping each other throats out." Inuyasha chuckled at Miroku's words, knowing that he was very well right.

"Those two are worse than me and Kagome—that's just a death sentence to send them both to."

**::--::**

Their breaths were coming out hard, their chests heaving up and down. Both were completely covered in scratches and a few drops of blood. Their cuts were healing fast, but some were taking longer. Their anger was at the max, almost burning with malice for the other. Ayame's hair that had been pulled back into a loose bun at the base of her head was barely in—hair sticking up everywhere. Kouga's neatly brushed hair was a mess, his hair almost falling out of its hair tie. The cabin was worse then it had been before they had started to clean it, the mattresses being ripped and the feathers from the pillows everywhere.

But over all of that fighting, was an unspoken feeling that neither could identify. It lingered with every time their bodies came in contact with another, only to be pushed away within seconds.

"Had enough?" Kouga asked, getting out of his defensive stance. Ayame straightened slightly and gave him a smirk that looked like had been taken from his facial expressions.

"Not even close." She said before leaping forward at him, taking no time to be tactful. He could see it coming, with no backup but rash actions. Expertly he grabbed her outstretched arm and threw her against the wall, only to have his body come back around and keep her pinned there. She winced slightly when she felt her back hit the wall, but it was taken away from the surprise of the shocks she was feeling with his body pressed up against hers.

His face was so close to hers, and suddenly all of anger was gone and she was lost in the feeling that her body betrayed her in enjoying. Her arms were once against beside her head, unable to move from the force he was forcing on her. His strong body was almost trying to flatten her against the wall, as if trying to make her apart of the wall. But was surprised her was that she was getting pleasure from the feeling of his body so tight against hers.

She wasn't sure what was happening, but suddenly their lips crashed together, and the moment just pressed on. It was a mixture of rage and an unknown feeling that their minds couldn't describe that was compressed into that kiss, each other battling for dominance. The kiss was full of an unspoken desire and need to feel the other. Their tongues lashed out of their mouths and danced around inside one another's orifice. His hands had left her wrists and his right was gripping her thigh tightly and his other was against her head, pressing against the wall. Her hand gripped onto his hair and turned his head so she had better access and her other was pulling his head closer to her by his jaw.

They were too caught up in the heat of the moment to notice the squeak of rusted hinges and the opening of the door. It was only when Riku called out to them did they stop and pull away from one another.

"You guys can't stay off of each other can you?" He asked with his arms crossed and his dark eyebrows arched. Kouga sprung away from Ayame, not sure what had just perspired. Ayame stared with shocked orbs at the counselor standing in the doorway. Silence fell over the trio—the two wolves confused at what had happened.

'_This isn't what I signed up for—sexually active wolves aren't exactly what I had in mind for the job._' Riku though as he looked from each pair of shocked eyes. '_This is going to be a long few days._'

**::--::**

**A/U :: **Ciao! Yeah, about that up there...I just HAD to add it. I know I completely didn't follow what Reall-Goodchild had, but I mean they're both alone, pissed, together in a cabin, where's the perfect place for their instincts to kick in? Here of course! I'll try to update fast, without my ambushing ideas getting in the way.

Arrivederci!

**Melody Unwinding**


	10. Twister Trouble

**Chapter Warnings :: **Zilch—unless their helpless thoughts and a heated twister game.

**School Days   
**_Created by: Reall-Goodchild   
__Re-written by: Melody Unwinding_

Kagome was worried. Both of the demons had come back in bad moods, neither speaking a word. Inuyasha switched sleeping arrangements with Ayame, knowing that something had perspired between the two. No one said a word—not wanting to risk their lives on their curious minds. The morning came quickly, and an excitement and hesitation filled the whole cabin. Today they were going to find out who their survival companion was. The counselor's gave the teens 15 minutes to get ready—mainly for the girls to put their faces on.

Slowly they filed into the mess hall, everyone gathering their food. Ayame had taken up a calm and cool façade that she hadn't removed since the other day. Her naturally mischievous emerald orbs were faded and solemn. Her natural spark and fire had left and she looked as if her soul had been extracted from her. The only time she had even shown the slightest act of emotion, was when her gaze had passed by Kouga's and for a split second both wolves blushed, even if no one else noticed.

Kagome sat across from Ayame, and couldn't help but feel the urge to bring up the only topic that all four of them hadn't discussed privately. Sango's eyes urged Kagome to keep her naturally open mouth shut, almost begging her to keep the oath that they silently made with a single glance.

"So," Kagome started, against her own will to keep everything inside. "What punishment did you get?" Ayame stopped poking at her eggs and Sango froze in mid bite. She glared across the table at Kagome while Ayame sat there, frozen in her own mind. She couldn't stop thinking about the other day—how it had all happened. But that wasn't what her mind was preoccupied with—it was _him_. The way he left her dumbfounded—the way he left her wanting _more_. She could still remember how he tasted, and the way he didn't treat her like a glass flower about to crack with any brute force. She hated herself for longing his touch—the very same thing that sent her over the edge.

"Ayame?" Kagome repeated, bringing her friend out of her thoughts. She looked at her friends, giving them each a good look in their tired eyes.

"Well we-"she was off by the sudden sharp whistle of Tamika. Inwardly she thanked the girl for everything she was worth.

"All right, listen up! Your partner's have been chosen and are about to be posted up on the outside of the girls cabin. So whenever you're ready to take a peek, you're more then welcomed to." She said in a loud voice that made many of the teens cower.

"Let's go check it out!" Ayame said quickly as she got up, abandoning her eggs. Her face lit up gently, and neither of the two girls bothered to protest. Quickly they scrambled after the demon who was practically racing towards the cabin after the herd of teens that had the same idea floating around in their minds.

"Slow down!" Kagome almost panted as she ran after both of her friends—being the least fit. But they failed to hear over the groans and cheers of the teens as one by one they found out their partners. Sango hung back, not really wanting to find out her partner right away. Kagome—obviously being curious—shoved her way through until she slowly fingered her name and her partner. Her jaw dropped and her fists clenched unconsciously at her sides. She practically stomped back and was almost spewing steam from her ears.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, a little worried about the shade of red that her face had taken. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the approaching figure that was followed closely by two others. Barely managing to make a coherent sentence, she seethed out one word:

"Him."

Sango turned around and saw the always smug and full-of-himself hanyou strolling with his little posse not too far behind. He was talking to Kouga, while Miroku almost wet himself waiting to find out who was sentenced to having to sleep in the same tent as him. She inwardly smiled, knowing that under all that anger, she held a small feeling for the poor boy.

"Sucks to be you." Sango said with a slight laugh. Miroku gave Sango an almost disturbing glance as he pranced by her and groped his way to the front of the dissipating crowd. His slender finger ran across the list, and then it stopped.—landing on the most wretched woman that anyone would pity, and the lecher himself. A large smile planted itself on his face as he extracted himself from the crowd and made his way over to the two women.

"More like sucks to be _you_." Kagome muttered just loud enough for Sango to hear. Her jaw tightened and her eyes opened slightly. Kagome gave her a smirk as she set off for the list at an unnaturally slow pace. All eyes turned to her as she walked forwards—the crowd giving her an open aisle to walk down. As if she was a dead man walking, she gulped under the stares of all the eyes. All knew that her doom was official, and there was no sneaking her way out of it.

"What the-"She said slowly before she let out a howl that was loud enough to damage any being on the whole earth's ears.

**::--::**

None of them could believe their luck—they were stuck with the only people that they didn't want to. Kagome was trying to get a leash on her anger towards a certain hanyou, while Sango was busy massaging her hands so that they wouldn't be sore from beating the poor pervert. Ayame on the other hand, she didn't have much to say. She didn't know what to feel—what to say. Kouga was almost the mirror image of her; he was left with many images swirling inside his head.

He couldn't stop thinking about what had ensued in the cabin only the day before. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to be functioning. She made his head spin, his heart pound and his body temperature rise. She drove him wild beyond anything imaginable—and it was hard to keep a leash on it all. When he had spared her a glimpse, he had found himself wishing for the most desirable thing to pass between them. He could still taste her faintly—but he needed to renew the memory.

"All right you guys—twister time!" Tamika called from the living room of the cabin. Everyone groaned, but the cheerful girl ignored them all. "Any volunteers?"

"Right here!" Kagome said enthusiastically waving her arm in the air. Tamika nodded at her as she began to look for three male competitors. Kagome dragged Sango and Ayame with her—wanting them to endure the embarrassment that she had to go through. Miroku almost jumped at the chance to be within groping distance of her and he wouldn't get slapped for it. He sprang forward, grabbing Kouga and Inuyasha by their arms.

"You have your three male competitors to take on these gorgeous ladies." Miroku said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Sango. She turned away from his gaze and pretended that she didn't witness that.

"All right then, let's begin!" Tamika said with a large smile on her face.

**::--::**

It was down to the two wolf demons, Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango had eliminated both herself and Miroku when he went to reach for a yellow circle he just 'happened' to brush past her derriere. Inuyasha and Kagome were facing each other, rather close up, and Ayame and Kouga were almost lying underneath the two. Being demons, they had better balance and flexibility than humans. Ayame was looking upwards with her arms stretched on either side of her. Kouga was pressed up against her, and he could swear that she felt his heart beating loudly in his chest.

"Right hand blue." Tamika called out—watching them all with interest. Kouga moved his right hand practically under her and felt his breath failing him. She was just there, underneath of him. Somewhere in his mind, he had wanted this to happen—but in a whole different activity. Her eyes avoided his own, and she was having a tough time as well. The temptation to just kick his legs out from under him would send him crashing down on her, and there she could kiss him just like she had in the cabin. But her rational side of her brain was telling her different.

Kouga couldn't take it anymore. He needed her—and he needed her now. His desire was slowly building up, and he wasn't aware that he had possessed any for her at all. He gazed into her emerald miss-match of emotions until finally both of theirs connected. He lowered his head to hers, ready to capture her lips into a crushing kiss that he had wanted to relive. But just as he was about to, someone hit the back of his legs and sent his knees to the ground. Ayame lost her balance as Kouga hit the ground, and they both lay there under the others. Kouga was lying in between her legs, staring into her eyes like there was no tomorrow.

"All right you two—out before you mess the game up." Tamika said as she spun the spinner once again. Kouga tore himself away from the trance that the demon had placed him in and slowly slid out from under the last contenders. Ayame followed suit, but left the opposite end—away from _him_.

"Looks like it's down to you and me woman." Inuyasha said with a smirk. She gave him the best a glare he could from the close proximity, hoping that he could feel that hate that was radiating through her eyes.

"Soon to be only me." She retorted back. He scoffed at her statement and waited until Tamika called the next demand.

"Left hand yellow." She said, chatting with some nearby girls. Inuyasha moved his hand easily, and soon Kagome followed with a little difficulty. But as soon as her hand was planted and she tilted her head up so that she could look at him, she felt the situation to be that much more harder to handle. His molten gold eyes bore into hers, searching for something unseen. In a way she felt violated, but all those thoughts fled from her mind.

He was doing fine—until she looked up. Inside he was twisting and turning, and he wasn't quite aware of what was happening. Suddenly he didn't feel so sure of himself. He tried to pry his gaze away from her stormy depths, but his body would have none of that. With his great sense of sound, he failed to hear Tamika call out the next command, signaling the game to continue. To him, it was like Time had stopped, and there was no one in the room except for the two of them.

Her heart was pounding heavily and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. All that seemed to be passing through her mind was _him_. She gulped as her head unconsciously moved forward slightly, allowing their noses to brush against each other. Instinctively he licked his lips as he followed her previous action. His breath was caught somewhere inside of his lungs, and he could barely stand being in such a close radius of her without having any temptation to do what was flashing through his mind.

"Inuyasha? Kagome?" Sango asked, wondering why they hadn't responded to Tamika's claim. If he only moved an inch closer, he could capture those rosy lips of hers in a heart-melting kiss...

"Inuyasha!" Kouga cried, pulling the poor hanyou from the cursed trance that she had put him in. He tore his eyes away from hers reluctantly, pausing to look at the confused teens. He didn't have enough in him to look back at her—he was afraid that _it_ would happen again. He got up from his position, careful not to touch Kagome. Without a glance back he put on an emotionless face and began to walk away.

"She wins." He muttered giving a slight wave.

**::--::**

**A/U :: **Here it is! After...however long it took me to update, I DID IT! I had volleyball, homework and the fact that everyone was hogging the computer. Oh and maybe it was also the fact that I was moving some of my stuff. So if you guys have any ideas that you might want to share, I welcome them with open arms.

**:-:** And Reall-Goodchild if you have any ideas yourself, I welcome those also. And also...I really like long reviews that tell me what I did wrong and what I did well and so on—I'm not quite a fan of the 'write more' ones that I get. I tend to just delete them like they mean nothing to me—no offense. Like in volleyball, it doesn't matter if you get a point by the other team not getting the ball over, or hitting it out that counts—or even a free ball. The ones that do are the attacks and the balls you fight to save. So in a way, the reviews that mean so much to me, are the long ones that tell me their exact opinions, even if it's not that good.

**:-:** But enough babbling, I should start on chapter 11! Or maybe try and update one of my other stories...hmm...maybe I should try that, ha. So farewell until next time I update! Arrivederci!

**Melody Unwinding**


	11. One Last Time

**Chapter Warnings :: **Nothing big—but later chapters things start to heat up.

**School Days**

_Created by: Reall-Goodchild_

_Re-written by: Melody Unwinding_

Here they all were, lined up like they were about to go into battle. Bags on their backs, packed tightly with their supplies and necessities. Kagome had refrained from talking to the hot-headed jerk that she was forced to spend 2 nights alongside. She kept her eyes focused on anything _but_ him. Inside her head she couldn't sop thinking about how blind she had been not to see what was happening during their twister game. She blocked out Riku and Tamika's instructions on their days out in the wild, and what the warnings were.

She shot a glance at Ayame who was staring into the forest with glazed eyes. She sighed and then looked for her other friend. At first Sango looked completely calm and serene standing there next to Miroku whose face seemed to be going red fairly fast, but then she knew that there was more to this picture. She looked down their arms to see Sango holding Miroku's hand—or that's what a quick look told you. Miroku's hand was twisted in an awkward way and she could make out Sango's veins popping out of her arm.

"Lecher..." She murmured to herself as she gave a slight laugh. She looked down at her clean hands and knew that she would miss all the cleanliness and hygiene that she had worked so hard to achieve.

"...and now, we'll call out your numbers and one group at a time will be sent off into the woods at a designated spot. So be patient and you'll be off as soon as we can!" Tamika concluded as she gave the cue for Riku to begin the countdown.

"We'll start off with number one, as obvious as it would be. Off you two go, and remember your safety tactics." He said in his low, rumbling voice. The blonde and the bald boy headed into the forest, chatting away lightly with their voices filled with excitement. Kagome heard the sudden outburst of quiet voices having their last conversation with their friends before heading off into the gloom of their camp-out. She made her way quickly through the crowd of teens to Ayame, still worrying about her state of mind. Kouga hung back a bit, finding his shoes fairly interesting.

"Hey." Kagome said softly, nudging her friend slightly to get her attention. Ayame snapped out of her daze and let her eyes wander to the slightly shorter woman. She gave her a half-hearted smile and nodded in recognition.

"So...how are you holding up?" She asked calmly, trying not to arouse any anger or rage. Ayame shrugged, lifting her eyes away from Kagome to browse along the other teens. Some were excited, some were upset, some were complaining, and some were just taking a vow of silence. She sighed, contemplating if she should share her feelings before she entered the woods with the topic of her thoughts. Even with him standing just behind her with his super-hearing.

"I don't know anymore—just a jumble of thoughts again." She said, knowing that it was impossible to voice her reasons. "I guess a little anxious because it's the great outdoors—then again I'll be away from you guys for a while." She failed to add in a certain wolf that plagued her every thought—every action.

"It's okay to worry, both Sango and I worry for you—you know that." Kagome said before lowering her voice and motioning over towards Sango and Miroku who were in the same position as before. "But I worry more for the sake of that poor lecher. I hope Sango doesn't do too much damage to him, I mean he needs his hands—for other things than groping I should mention." Ayame let out a laugh, one of the first ones in days.

"I think anyone would worry for the pervert, including himself." She said, her eyes smiling at her friend. "But Miroku's had his eyes—and hands—on Sango for a long time now; he could always get a lesson out of this." Ayame and Kagome looked at each other before bursting out laughing at her remark.

"Yeah right—him, change?" Kagome said as she regained her composure—though the smile never leaving her face. Kouga's ears focused in their conversation as he heard the light laugh of Ayame—letting it ring through his head like a song that would've leave his mind.

Riku continued calling the couples until finally Kagome's name was called. She froze up, staring past her friend at the hanyou who stepped forward with a casual face on like nothing was happening. She steamed up at the mere sight of his cocky attitude and said goodbye to her friend before she left, heading to her doom. On the outskirts of the forest the two headed towards the large and dark opening—the path which would lead them to their own demise.

"I'm going to hell." Kagome whispered lightly, knowing that he would clearly catch her words. He didn't look at her, but smirked at her statement.

"Welcome to the great outdoors princess." He said haughtily, a smirk dancing across his face.

"Jerk." She murmured.

"Wench."

**::--::**

It was down to three more groups when Ayame began to feel a little uncomfortable with Kouga just standing a few feet behind her. She had tried to shove the aspect of staying alone with the wolf, but she knew that it would come back to haunt her. It was a scary thought that she had always felt, but she never wanted to face it. It wasn't him—it was just the way her whole being—mind, body and soul—were betraying her to his touch, his voice, everything to _do_ with him. It felt uneasy as she thought it over in her mind. They hadn't spoken a word and here they were—forced to spend a few nights together.

She wasn't sure if she should say something to him or not—try to make it less awkward in a way. Riku called out their number and Ayame took this as her chance to at least establish some sort of connection.

"That's us." She said, an awkward smile flashing across her face. He looked up from his shoes to her face, surprise shimmering in his azure orbs.

"I-I guess it is." He said swallowing the lump in his throat that had cause from the sudden burst of hope as her voice passed her sweet lips. He licked his own unconsciously before following her towards the opening.

"Have fun guys—but keep it pg." Riku said, lowering his voice for the last part. Both of them blushed madly, hiding it from one another.

"Now this is going to be worth our while." Tamika said, a large grin plastered across her face like a psycho Cheshire cat. Riku chuckled, crossing their names off the list that held all the teens.

"You have no idea." He said, giving the wolves one last look. "You have no idea.

**::--::**

**A/U :: **Okay...I apologize for the wait, but I had basketball tryouts AND basketball, so it was a little hectic. Then there's school and homework—not my fault. But 'tis a long weekend and I have it all off and I am doing nothing—save for basketball (try outs and practice). So I'll try to update soon. I _will_ focus on each couple during the chapters, and maybe I'll de4dicate one _whole_ one to one pair—we'll see what mood I'm in.

Once again, Reall-Goodchild, I appreciate any ideas. And if any of you readers are interesting in handing me an idea, then knock yourselves out. It's always good to hear what people say.

Arriverdici!

**Melody Unwinding**


	12. Toleration

**Chapter Warnings :: **Nothing but a little clumsiness.

**School Days   
**_Created by: Reall-Goodchild   
__Re-written by: Melody Unwinding_

Through the trees, only darkness was seen; only mere silence was heard. The thump of your heart; the whistle of wind; the panting of your breath. The only warmth you had was from the clothing on your back and the blanket in your bag. The only food was the stocked provisions in your sacks, limited to each group. The only shelter you had was a single tent fit for two individuals. The forest was your disguise, the trees creating a blanket from the surreal sunshine. Nothing was real; it was all in your head. Shadows lurked everywhere, creating visions that you'd rather not see; noises that you'd rather not hear. It was a living nightmare that never ceased to exist—it was everywhere.

Hell was an understatement; fear wasn't enough to sum up what to feel; cold wasn't low enough to the temperature that you always felt. The only friend you had was your greatest enemy, the one you'd swear never to give into. And surrendering wasn't the first thing on your list, let alone give into your silent pleas...

**::--::**

"Stay away Miroku." Sango ground out for the thousandth time. They had barely been gone 5 minutes when her personal bubble had been invaded. She tried to tolerate him and his exploring hands; tried to have patience with him—nothing worked. He had pushed her buttons too many times and she had just given up on him. She was mentally exhausted from his endless attacking, having to think of a new threat to make him stay away. There had been the time when she had told him to back off or else, and his perverted mind twisted it around the _wrong_ way.

"Why whatever do you mean dear Sango?" He asked, playing dumb. Sango rolled her eyes, and kept on walking. Silence fell between the two, heavier than a sumo wrestler. Miroku kept his hands clasped behind his back, his fingers twitching ever so slightly. He bit his tongue in hopes of keeping his limbs to himself for at least a few hours. While he was busy focusing on his hands, he failed to notice the fairly large root jutting out from the ground. His left foot hooked under the root and he fell forward, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow." He said as if he were a little boy. Sango looked back at the fallen young man and had to hold back in the laughter that was about to spill. She grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him up, not bothering to be gentle with the lecher.

"Learn not to be so clumsy bozo." Sango said with a faint smirk evident in her voice. Miroku laughed—or at least tried to without the sarcasm oozing from his words. He straightened himself out, brushing off the dirt that had clung to his clothes.

"I'm not _clumsy_ thank you very much; I'm just not perceptive of harmful devices out to get me." He said, trying to sound tough in his own way. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, only to see her about to burst out in a series of laughter. He looked at her fully, wanting to see what was so funny.

"Am I _that_ funny looking or are you just being mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She finally lost it and doubled over laughing. Her loud laughter rang through the forest, weaving in between the trees and echoing needlessly. It seemed as if not only she, but the whole forest was laughing at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her, clearly not content about her sudden outburst.

"Finished?" He asked when she stopped for air, sucking the sweet oxygen into her awaiting lungs. Her eyes had watered up and a stray tear leaked down her cheek. She wiped it away, still chuckling slightly from his actions.

"Just about—unless you'd like to do something utterly stupid and make me lose it once again?" She said, her bright smile beaming at him to just answer that question. Though he wasn't so idiotic to actually say anything, but just look at her like she had just offended him in the worst way. She stared at him blankly, apart from the smile that decorated her pale face. Miroku shook his head and started forward, only to lose his balance and fall forward. Sango stuck her arm out across his landing spot and kept him steady, leaning on her for support.

"Close, but not so." She said, pushing him back up. "Watch where you're going this time and maybe you won't be splattered all over this forest." She followed his early lead and continued on, leaving the boy to stare at her back with a dazed look on his face. She was getting to him mentally and physically.

**::--::**

"I'm tired, let's set up camp!" Miroku whined, panting as he leaned up against an odd shaped tree. Sango looked back at him, snorting loudly.

"Yeah right, we're not stopping lecher." She said, staying on her firm path ahead of her. She didn't hear the boy's feet behind her and it was obvious that he was neglecting to follow her. She looked over her shoulder to see him watching her with curiosity—a look she thought never to cross his features. That single action made her stop and she furrowed her eyebrows together as she looked at him with the same expression.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, a little harsh. He smiled at her, putting on a light and breezy attitude like nothing was going wrong—or about to anyhow.

"Nothing, just making you stop; that's all." He said with that smile floating on his face. Sango rolled her eyes and threw down her backpack.

"Fine," She grumbled as she knelt down. "Let's set up camp."

"Victory is ours!" Miroku snickered as he clenched a fist before his face, showing off how proud of himself he was. Sango didn't _want_ to notice the strange actions that he was partaking in and chose just to unpack—solely.

"Shut up monk and help me." She said loudly, getting through his thick skull. He stopped his actions abruptly and bent down to unpack his own. Silence fell over the two and nothing but the rustle of leaves and the breathing of the darkness was seen. It was all up to destiny to change the innocent trip in the woods into a fearful experience for not only one couple, but more as well.

**::--::**

**A/U :: **All right, so it's not as long as I wanted it to be—but I updated. Feed off of this until I get the next chapter up. I swear to make them more eventful later, you just need once again _another_ introduction—only with them in pairs. And of course my evil and genius mind with conjur something so shocking, that you'll only beg for more—or I wish. Ha ha.

Arriverdici!

**Melody Unwinding**


	13. On My Mind

**Chapter Warnings : **Nothing at all, like seriously, not warnings. Only hopes…

**School Days  
**_Created by: Reall-Goodchild  
__Re-written by: Melody Unwinding_

She had to admit, she wasn't exactly having the time of her life. It was cold and she wasn't the least bit prepared for it. She was tired, and she knew that Inuyasha wasn't about to stop for her. She was hungry, and she knew that she should've eaten before she left. So far, she wanted to get back to school more than she ever did. She knew that breaking the silence would only result on him winning their challenge, and that was the last thing on her mind.

But what was more over on her mind, was nothing but the adolescent jerk walking a step ahead of her. She loathed him since he had called her a 'wench' the first day of school, and she felt that he was out to get her. Yet somehow, she never felt alone when she was with him. She could be walking through the mall with her best friends and everyone she knew, yet she'd still feel as if she were walking alone. Even though his attitude was cold, he was always so warm when she was near him. She didn't know what to think of any of this, but her mind was racing.

The more she thought of him, the more she thought of the heated twister game that she had began to feel her heart beat at the mere sight of him. At first she thought it was just nausea, but it clearly wasn't. It wasn't just the twister game that she had kept thinking back to, but the after-effects of it all.

_No matter how many times her name was called, she couldn't remove her eyes from where he was only moments before. He was only a breath away, and if Sango hadn't spoken up when she did, who knows what might have perspired between the two. But his eyes—those beautiful eyes—they just froze her to the spot. Never had she actually looked into his eyes and saw how magnificent they were. She could barely breathe, even as her memories were stuck on the look that was drifting behind his sun-kissed irises. _

_Her face heated up at sudden thoughts of him, and she turned away. She could feel his eyes on her, but when she looked for him he was nowhere to be seen. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and kept her eyes downcast. She didn't know how, but he was starting to do things to her._

"_Kagome!" She jumped at the sound of her name, and suddenly, she blushed even more than she already had. And Sango knew it too._

A nearby mosquito buzzed by her ear and she slapped at it, but only ended up in slapping herself. She saw Inuyasha's ears twitch at the sound, knowing that he was listening to her every move. She slapped at another one that was near her calf, a little harder than before. Soon she was slapping every few seconds and the only sounds that she could hear were the bloody mosquitos and their footsteps—it was unbearable.

"Inuyasha," she said, not really knowing what was going to follow. He kept walking, acting ignorant. She scraped her mind for something to say, but nothing was coming—nothing that she really _could_ say.

"Inuyasha," she called once again, only she caught up with him so they were side-by-side. "I realize this is a little awkward…not only for you, but for the both of us. I mean, I hate you; you hate me, and so on. But it's not healthy to not talk to me—it makes me feel like I'm some monstrosity."

"You _are_ a monstrosity." He mumbled as he took a left around a large tree, leaving her behind a bit.

"What?" She asked, not fully catching what he said. As she ran up to catch up to him, he caught her off guard and stopped, turning around just as she was right behind him.

"_Don't talk to me_." He ground out, staring intently at her. She gulped, feeling her face begin to heat up from the proximity of the two. She nodded gently, hoping that he would move away.

_Don't let me do something stupid, please._ She silently prayed as he remained solid, glaring down at her.

**>>>**

**A/U :** I'm sorry that A: I'm taking so long to update and B: it's so short. I've been squeezed in between homework and basketball, but just so you know, probably only a few weeks left of basketball! But if we make the Provincials, then…I don't know. It all depends on how we play. But I would've made it longer if I hadn't said that each chapter I'd make it involving one couple. So sorry, but you should be happy to know that I have most of the next chapter laid out.

All in all, this story will probably go to maybe around 20 chapters, but mind you, they aren't very long. But I may go less or more—that's just an estimation.

Arriverdici,

**Melody Unwinding**


	14. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter Warnings : **An assortment of colourful language and well, just colourful language.

**School Days  
**_Created by: Reall-Goodchild  
__Rewritten by: Melody Unwinding_

Awkward.

That was the one word to sum up how they felt around each other. They walked side-by-side, the tense silence passing over them. A few times, Ayame had sent a glance over his way, but only a few. His face was blank and eyes set on the path ahead of them. He hadn't even asked her where she wanted to break for camp. The sky was darkening, which was a surprise from how early in the day it was. But her nose told her that a storm was coming, and a very nasty one at that.

A few times she had contemplated asking him about _anything_, but images of the other day haunted her like the guilt of a crime committed. But she felt like she had. _Should I say something? The silence is killing me—but I can't bring up the topic of what happened in the cabin._

She glanced over at him again, only to glance into his azure eyes. Both wolves turned away, a faint blush etching across both of their faces.

"Listen," he started before her mind could work up anything. "We can't fool anyone by saying that this isn't uncomfortable."

"You could say that again." She mumbled before he continued on.

"But let's just put that incident behind us and get through this fucking trip. The best we can do is just forget about it." This time, he looked over at her, nearly asking her permission for him to forget. But he knew that he wouldn't—he couldn't.

He couldn't possibly forget the way her body felt against his. He couldn't forget the things she made him feel. He couldn't dismiss the lust that had started forming over the past few days—he couldn't deny the need for her pressed up against his form. His abdomen tightened at the remembrance of the heat that had passed between them, and he tried to relish his thoughts from those. For the sake of them both he had to.

"Yeah," she nodded, meeting his gaze briefly.

"Let's just set up camp now, a storm's coming." He said gazing around at the area around them.

"I could've told you that." She muttered before following suit.

"Then you should've spoken up." He said, replying to her statement that he wasn't supposed to hear.

"Wha—I—" she said caught off guard. "I would've if you hadn't made it so awkward for us."

He turned sharply to her, already finding a fight when he tried to make peace.

"Me? I never did anything to make this awkward for us. You came on to me at that cabin!" He said, already to attack the redheaded wolf.

"Who had who pinned to the wall? Who was the victim?" She growled at him. "That's right, _I was_."

"Just because you're a woman doesn't mean that you're always so fucking innocent and delicate."

"Don't pull that on me. You and I both know that I am _anything_ but delicate."

"I know, that's why you've had zero luck trying to find your mate. Too threatening for any male to get close."

"I don't see you marking anyone yet! I'd quit while you're head, or I'll bury you in the fucking ground."

"I'm not a man to be tied down,"

"But you're a boy that can be _pinned down_." She countered.

"This is _clearly_ going nowhere, let's just scrap this shit."

"Why? Because you know I'm right? Because you know that you are just as pathetic and worthless as the rest of the male race? That you're a failure and no woman has looked your way more than once because you can't find _one_ second to shut that big mouth of yours to listen for once!" She seethed, breathing deeply. He looked at her, with no specific look on his face, just glancing at her.

"You're sexy when you're mad," he said with a chuckle before walking past her to a clearing just beyond the few trees. Ayame's face dropped and she stared at where he was only a few seconds prior. Her mouth was agape and she had troubles making out what he said.

"And you can't take compliments because you never get them." She heard him laugh from an area behind her. Anger flashed through her eyes as she turned around, charging in the direction that she heard Kouga in. His back was turned to her and she ran towards him, intent on tackling him. She sprang into the air, arms outstretched to grab him. He jumped from his position, just barely escaping her attack.

Being as smart as she was, her hands planted themselves on the ground and she sprung back up to her feet. She blew the bangs from her eyes and looked up at the wolf that was crouched on an overhead branch.

"Son of a bitch." She muttered darkly, straightening up.

"I think this is a good spot, let's set up camp."

She dropped her pack on the ground and stared up at the other wolf. "Welcome to hell."

**:--:**

**A/U :** I'm sorry that this is so short and so bad. I tried to update this story because I haven't updated it in a while. I've had school, and exams are coming up. It's been super hot so I was swimming, and I just couldn't sit and type, and stuff. I'm sorry for a lot of things, and I just want to let you know that I don't need people telling me that I don't update a lot. What if I had ADD or ADHD? Would people still be telling me that? I don't like it very much because I know I don't update a lot. And if you keep reminding me, I'll just get pissed off and not update. 

**:-:** So all in all, once again, 20+ chapters, and hoping. They're short, but that's all I can squeeze from them. Reall-Goodchild, some idea's would be nice! And if anyone else has some for any of the couples, just tell me. I may use them, or they may inspire something! Thanks!

Arriverdici,

**Melody Unwinding**


	15. The Downpour of Dependancy

**Chapter Warnings :** A little language and a little _touching_…

**School Days**  
_Created by: Real-Goodchild  
Rewritten by: Melody Unwinding_

No sooner had they set up their tent than had the rain started to come. It wasn't that large of a tent, and Ayame bit her lip as they organized their sleeping arrangements. He hadn't said a thing to her as they began the assembly of the tent, because, well, she hadn't helped at all. He had taken the tent and assembled it quickly, mumbling something about helpless women.

In the end, both had been disappointed at the size of it. From word of mouth, they had expected the shelter to at least fit a good 6 people, so the two could sleep on either end; but of course _nothing_ is what it seems. Both of them could account for that.

"This is _not_ a fucking tent." She heard Kouga mumbled from beside her. She peered over at him, giving a short chuckle.

"What'd you expect? A split level home?" She said as she stretched her legs out, already feeling cramped.

"Very funny." He mumbled, slapping a bug on his arm that had decided to have a rest. "Damn bugs."

"You know, you sound more like a woman." She observed. "I've never heard a man complain so much in his life."

"What do you know." He said, trying to mend his ego. "You wouldn't know what a woman acted like if you tried."

"Are you implying that I act like a man?" She asked, her anger slowly igniting.

"Did I stutter?"

"Well at least _one_ of us is!" She barked at him.

"What right do you have, telling me what I act like?" He seethed, turning to face her.

"Every right! I've known you longer than anyone else!"

"_Know me?_ You don't know me!"

"Yes I do!" She growled. "Your favorite sport is soccer, and you've been a die hard fan of Italy for years. You hate basketball and badminton. You _suck_ at math, and always have. Your subject is history. Your favorite music is rock and roll, and you can't stand all of that metal and alternative. And most of all, you _hate_ with you soul, country music. When you were young you wanted to be a firefighter, because you didn't want people to die. You hate vegetables like every typical male, and prefer greasy food to anything."

She took a breath, slowly inclining forward to get her point through.

"You argue and bite Inuyasha's head off, but he's one of your best friends. You have this tough exterior and pretend to have a disinterest in things, just because you don't want everyone to know that you're a big softie. When you watched The Notebook, you cried. And only your sister and I know. No matter how hard you try to hide your emotions, your eyes always show them."

"Kouga, I know more about you than you think." She said, barely a whisper.

He stared at her, shocked at what he found out. Half of those things, he though that only _he_ knew. He hadn't told a soul a majority of the things she had spewed, and he was practically dumbstruck.

"H-how do you know all of that?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"I told you," She said, leaning back on her arms. "I've known you the longest."

* * *

"It's fucking broken!"

"Inuyasha, it's not broken! You're holding it upside down!"

"Oh…"

"Don't put it in that way! You'll bre—"

"Shit."

Kagome sat down on the nearest rock, her clothes sopping wet. She barely felt them anymore, for they were now apart of her body. She felt cold, and what was worse, the rain didn't seem to be letting up. If anything, it was getting worse.

"Inuyasha, I'm wet and I'm cold. I'm bound to catch a Pneumonia!" She whined, wrapping her soaked arms around her body.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if they hadn't given us a faulty tent!" He complained. She gave him a deadpanned look, not exactly finding the truth in his excuse.

"Inuyasha, you broke the main pole. Now we can't connect them, and we don't have duct tape." She said flatly, before adding a little more enthusiastically. "And if you haven't noticed, we are standing out in the pouring rain with no other clothes except the ones on our backs! This isn't exactly what I call fun!"

"It's not called survival camp for no reason, idiot." He pointed out.

"I don't care what it's supposed to be! I just want to go back to school and have a shower and snuggle into my bed with my dry pajamas on!" She whined, standing up to make her point. "I hate the woods. I hate the rain. I hate being cold. I hate being wet. _I hate this!_"

"Oi', can it woman!" Inuyasha growled. "You're giving me a headache!"

"It's better than _dying_ out here!"

"Are you always this dramatic?" He asked, throwing down the broken poles.

"Yes." She mumbled, trying to stop her jaw from chattering.

He looked over at her and finally took in her appearance. Her face was a ghastly white and her lips held a blue coat to them. He could see her jaw twitching, and her body suffer through shivers. He was cold too, but he had to keep at the god damn tent to save themselves from the rain.

"Listen, let's just drape the tarp over some branches and chill out under there. At least we'll be dry…" He took in her expression. "…er."

"Fine."

She moved over and helped him stretch out the tarp and raise it up and over some of the lower branches. In all, it was a pretty smart idea, since barely any rain got in, unless it was from the side. They grabbed their drenched packs and put them in a crack in the tree, hoping to keep them dry.

"Let's keep to the middle, and we won't get wet." He said as he sat down. "Unless the wind starts up again."

"F-fine." She said, sitting down next to him.

They sat there for a moment, a tense and awkward silence passing over them. Neither knew what time it was, but they knew that by how heavy their lids were, it was time to sleep. But who could sleep soaking wet and cold? Kagome on one hand, felt like she had been submerged in an arctic lake. No longer could she control her jaw, and her shivers were getting out of control. Her fingertips were changing colour, from a bright red to a pasty white. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice it.

"Woman, you're going to die…" He whispered as reached into his pack and dug around until he pulled out a blanket. His _dry_ blanket. He praised the gods for keeping it dry.

"I-I'm s-so c-c-cold-d." She chattered, barely being able to get words out from her mouth.

"You need to take off your shirts." He said as he began undressing his torso.

Kagome stared at him, his command coming off in a Miroku way.

"W-what-t?" She asked, going though another convulsion.

"I said, take off your shirts. Strip down to your bra." He said, peeling off his last shirt. "You don't want to freeze to death, do you?"

She shook her head.

"At the rate of this, keeping your cold and wet clothing on, you're going to die of hypothermia." He said opening the blanket. "Now strip."

Slowly and hesitantly, she began to peel off her designer labels, dropping them on the forest floor. When she got down to her final shirt, she began to feel very self-conscious. She could feel his eyes on her, and she blushed deeply. She wanted to open her mouth and tell him to close his eyes, but she was shaking so violently that she didn't know if her body would let her even sound out a word. She bit her lip and slid the wet shirt over her head, revealing her creamy skin and black brassiere.

"Now, come closer." He said as he wrapped the blanket around the two of them.

She felt a little awkward when she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her right against his bare chest. Lucky for her he couldn't see the flush make it's way across her cheeks.

"By doing this, we're sharing our body heat. Namely me with you." He said, lowering his voice as his cocky grin came across his face. "Now isn't a time to be shy Kagome. It won't work if you don't suck it up."

She turned a few shades darker, sliding over until there wasn't a part of her that wasn't touching him. Beneath the wooly blanket, his arms directed hers around his torso. When his hands returned, he slowly rubbed his hands against her skin, creating heat from the friction. She blushed deeply, but felt her skin heat up from his actions. From her position next to him, she could vaguely make out the muscles he had. From his chiseled chest to his arms. It was no wonder why he was beginning to do things to her—he was gorgeous!

She didn't know if he was aware of all the emotions that he was stirring up inside of her, just by trying to keep her warm. She bit her lip as his hands roamed over her torso, sharing the heat. She blushed as she realized that this was the farthest any guy had _ever_ gotten with her. Even though the two of them weren't exactly involved. She didn't know what was going on inside his head, but she hoped that he was thinking about her. She laid her head on his chest, just resting beneath his chin and she closed her eyes.

Within his arms, she felt safe. For some reason.

And Inuyasha stopped for a moment, as her tense body relaxed. It amazed even himself how much self control he had. When he had began to heat her body up, her skin was so cold and he could feel the rain water. But it had surprised him at what little time it took him to heat her up. Hell, it wasn't even necessary for him to continue to roam, but he couldn't stop. Her skin was so smooth, once the heat was back. And every curve she had felt so right as he passed over it. He hadn't realized it, but beneath the exterior, she was something much more on the inside.

Suddenly, he felt her shiver beneath his fingertips and he had to stop. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to sooth the sudden heat that had engulfed his abdomen. His hands rested on random spots, but he still felt her shiver again. Only it wasn't because of the cold—it was because of _him._ His touch.

"Don't stop…" She whispered softly.

"Kagome…" He began, but stopped when he heard a small noise escape her throat. He couldn't distinguish it, but he knew that she alone couldn't have elicited it.

So he went back to gently caressing her, enjoying the way he left goosebumps in the wake of where his hands traveled. He took note of where her hands hand left off, under her cheek and on his stomach. As sleep began to take over him too, he rested his hands in whatever crevice they could find, practically belonging there.

But that was forgotten as sweet dreams took over their minds.

* * *

The two of them had quickly set up their tents, and had everything safely inside before the first drop fell. Sango had some sort of sixth sense, and knew that rain was coming. She said that her father had taught her long ago how to predict it. And soon enough, they had begun the tradition that most campers partake in. Flashlight's in hand, and stories to share.

And that's just what they were doing.

"Okay, okay. I've got one." Miroku said, recovering from their laughing. "When I was 5, I went through a three year nudist phase."

"Oh my lord! Are you serious?" Sango asked as she began to giggle.

"My parents respected my decision and brought me wherever we went, disrobed." He said, recalling all the comical memories.

"I don't think I can top that!"

"Try, I just embarrassed myself more than anyone could've." He blushed a bit.

"Okay, I'll try. Let me think." She glanced at Miroku across from her, mimicking her cross-legged position. "Okay, I've got it. Do you remember when Inuyasha got sent to the hospital wing, and I was missing for a few days?"

"Yeah, we thought you ran away or something."

"Well the truth was, Inuyasha found out a secret that I had told Kagome, and I was mad and out for his blood. So I chased him around the school, up to the staff room. It was empty, and so I chased him in, not realizing where it was. When I thought I had him, I turned the corner only to see the janitor with the secretary, getting a little intimate."

She paused a moment to let out a chuckle.

"There was this awkward shouting, and hustling to get away, but I shoved Inuyasha out of my way to get out first, still angry with him. And he fell over her discarded high heel and straight into the closet. I don't know the _exact_ details, but god. I was in _so_ much trouble!" She laughed.

"Oh my god! I always knew there was something off about that Hinten!" He exclaimed.

"Still doesn't beat your nudist phase though!" She giggled.

"Wait…you said you were mad at Inuyasha for knowing a secret? What was it?" He asked, suddenly interested.

"Oh, it's nothing important. Something stupid actually."

"Well if it's so _stupid_, it'd like to hear it." He insisted.

"You don't want to hear it, it's silly."

"But I do."

She looked up at him and gave a slight smile. "All right. He found out that I…had a _little_ thing for you…"

"What?" He nearly burst, a giant grin gracing his features.

"It was a long time ago, okay? I told you it was dumb…" She said, blushing a little.

"Not that long ago, my dear. I believe a year and some?" He laughed again, and she only darkened. "I have reduced the great man hater to blushing!"

"Oh shut up." She looked away. "I'm tired, let's just go to bed."

"Whatever you say my dear," he said, shifting so they both had enough room to slip into their sleeping bags.

When their flashlights were tucked away and they were all snuggled in, Miroku rolled over so he was facing Sango's back. Both grins long past fading, a more content look crossed his facial features.

"By the way Sango," he said quietly. "You weren't the only one with that little 'thing'."

* * *

**A/U:** I hope that _that_ was a long chapter. I _could_ say that I tried hard to get it out and fast, but that's a lie. I've been lying about my house in the scorching hot, doing nothing but listen to music and eat. Oh, and play Halo 2. So apologies there. I'm trying to enjoy my summer, so chill out if I don't get an update out during our vacations. People _do_ have lives.

As far as the story goes, it's going fine. High hopes in this case. I can't tell you when to expect the next chapter, nor how long/short it will be. Depends what kind of mood I am in. I'm dead tired, yet I sacrificed 1 hour and 40 minutes just to write this. So tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas, I'm sure some of them might help me with the writers block.

Arriverdici,  
_Melody Unwinding_


End file.
